OC Cabe
by Sayaka Dini
Summary: Oneshot Stories Collection of Chanbaek. Story 5 : Karma / INi adalah kisah tentang Park Chanyeol, dengan seorang bocah gendut yang memujinya di saat pertama kali mereka bertemu / "Kau sangat cantik.../Romance fluff/ Au/ Chanbaek / Baekyeol / Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1 : Oh Tdu tdu tdu

...

Title :: **Ooh... Tdu tdu tdu tdu...**

Author ::** Sayaka Dini**

Disclaimer :: This story belong to me, but the character not be mine

Main Cast:: Baekhyun &amp; Chanyeol.

Pairing :: Chanbaek / Baekyeol.

Setting :: AU

Warning :: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.

Please, Don't Like Don't Read.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

...

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

.

.

(intro Thunder) _**Ooh... Tdu tdu tdu tdu~ Wuu~ uu... yeah...**_

Jemari lentik itu meraih ponselnya yang bergetar di atas meja makan. Sederet nomor tak kenal sedang menelponnya. Baekhyun mengernyit bingung, tapi ia tetap mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Yopseyo?"

"_Dimana kau meletakkan buku catatanku?"_ sebuah suara berat menyahut di ujung sana.

"Kau bicara apa?" alis Baekhyun makin berkerut. "Dan kau siapa?"

"_Jangan bercanda. Aku sedang serius."_

"Kau pikir aku bercanda?"

"_Aku tidak ada waktu untuk bercanda, Kyungsoo. Sekarang cepat katakan dimana kau letakkan catatan-ku?"_

"Yach! Kau salah sambung. Dasar bodoh." Baekhyun segera memutuskan hubungan seluler tersebut. Meletakkan ponsel di atas meja makan dan kembali melanjutkan sarapannya seorang diri di dalam apartementanya.

_**Ooh... Tdu tdu tdu tdu~**_

Ponselnya kembali bergetar. Dengan nomor yang sama. Baekhyun mengangkatnya lagi.

"Sudah kubilang kau salah sam–"

"_Hentikan leluconmu, Kyungsoo! Aku sedang serius. Ini mengenai hidup dan mati."_

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Dengar yah, tuan asing. Kau mau hidup atau pun mati aku tak peduli. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku tidak mengenalmu. Sekian."

Baekhyun memutuskan line telepon.

_**Ooh... Tdu tdu tdu tdu~**_

Nomor yang sama lagi.

Baekhyun mendengus. Ia mulai kesal.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Sudah kubilang kau salah sambung!"

Ada jeda sejenak dari ujung sana. _"Oh."_ Lalu gumaman dari suara berat tersebut.

Baekhyun menunggu orang yang tak ia kenal itu menutup ponsel duluan. Tapi nada tut tut tut, belum juga terdengar di telinga Baekhyun.

"_Jadi..."_ suara husky di ujung sana kembali berbicara. _" ...dimana Kyungsoo?"_

Jika orang itu ada di depannya, Baekhyun mungkin tidak akan segan melempari kepalanya dengan ponsel yang ia pegang.

"Dasar Bodoh!"

Dan lagi-lagi, Baekhyun menutup ponselnya duluan.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam makan siang, Baekhyun sedang menikmati istirahat makan siangnya di cafe dekat kampusnya bersama tiga temannya. Chen, Xiumin, dan Suho. Sedang asik mengobrol dan bercanda, atau lebih tepatnya mengejek model rambut baru Suho yang berwarna kuning gading. Well, temannya satu ini sedang ingin mendekati seseorang, makanya ia merubah penampilan untuk menarik perhatian pujaan hatinya.

Tapi bagi Baekhyun dan kedua temannya yang lain, Suho memilih model rambut yang salah.

_**Ooh... Tdu tdu tdu tdu~**_

Baekhyun sedikit meredakan tawanya bersama Chen. Ia meraih ponsel di saku hodienya, lalu mengangkat paggilan tanpa melihat ID penelpon.

"Yopseyo?"

"_Kau lihat dimana flashdisk-ku?"_ suara husky itu lagi.

Baekhyun harus mengecek ulang nomor yang tertera di ponsel untuk memastikannya. Benar, ini deretan nomor yang sama seperti tadi pagi.

"Astaga. Tadi pagi buku catatan, dan sekarang flasdisk?"

"_Kemarin malam aku menaruhnya di samping keybord, tapi sekarang tidak ada, Kyungsoo-ya~"_ suara berat itu merengek, Baekhyun merinding mendengarnya.

"Jangankan letak keybord-mu, bahkan rumahmu aku tidak tahu. Dasar bodoh!" Baekhyun menggerutu. Menyimpan ponsel sambil bergidik ngeri dengan efek suara husky yang barusan merengek di dekat telinganya –ehm, melalui ponsel lebih tepatnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Suho, diikuti pandangan penasaran dari kedua teman lainnya.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Salah sambung." Ia menyedot minuman milk shake rasa stawberry pesanannya.

Ponsel di sakunya kembali bergetar. Kali ini sebuah pesan yang masuk. Dari nomor asing yang baru saja menelponnya tadi.

_**Kyungsoo-yah, Aku tidak percaya kau lupa dengan rumah sepupumu sendiri.**_

Dan di bawah pesan itu tertera sebuah alamat rumah. Mulut Baekhyun menganga, membaca ulang isi pesan tersebut. Tak pernah sebelumnya ia bertemu dengan orang sebodoh ini. Ups, dia memang belum bertemu sih.

Meski begitu, Baekhyun tetap membalas pesan tersebut. Walaupun itu hanya berisi dua kata.

_**Kau IDIOT**_

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menguap, ia sudah bersiap untuk tidur di atas ranjangnya.

_**Ooh... Tdu tdu tdu tdu~**_

Karena sudah mengantuk, Baekhyun mengangkat ponsel tanpa melihat penelponnya.

"Yopseyo?"

"_Kyungsoo-yah, kau jadi tidak pulang malam ini?"_ suara husky itu lagi.

"Nggg." Baekhyun hanya bergumam tak jelas. Terlalu lelah untuk meladeni orang idiot yang selalu salah sambung ini.

"_Yakh. Setidaknya, telepon atau kirim sms kalau kau menginap di rumah Kkamjong. Jangan membuatku menunggu seperti orang bodoh hanya karena ingin mengunci pintu rumahku sendiri."_

"Kau kan memang bodoh..." Baekhyun menguap, berguling di atas kasur dengan ponsel yang masih menempel di telinganya.

"_Kau sudah mengantuk yah?" _ada nada kecewa yang tersirat dari nada husky tersebut.

"Hmm.." Baekhyun memejamkan mata.

"_Tapi aku tidak bisa tidur~" _suara husky itu lagi-lagi merengek. Baekhyun kembali bergidik.

"Lalu aku harus apa~" Baekhyun balas meregek, ngambek karena ia terus diganggu dan tidak dibiarkan untuk tidur. Tanpa sadar, suara rengekannya terdengar lebih aegyo dan menggemaskan dari penelponnya barusan.

Ada jeda yang diisi oleh keheningan. Baekhyun sampai mengira kalau orang salah sambung ini sudah meninggalkan ponselnya.

"_Emm... bisa kau nyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untukku?"_

"Mmm.." Baekhyun bergumam. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa ia tidak memutuskan hubungan seluler tersebut seperti biasanya. Dan malah meladeni permintaan aneh tersebut.

Mengaktifkan mode speaker, Baekhyun meletakkan ponsel di sisi bantalnya, lalu berbaring miring menghadap ponsel tersebut. Sedikit mendengus sebentar sambil memejamkan matanya. "Kurasa aku sudah tertular bodoh olehmu. Aku bahkan menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untuk orang yang tidak ku kenal."

Samar-samar Baekhyun mendengar suara tawa jenaka yang diredam oleh sesuatu.

Baekhyun mengabaikannya. Terlalu mengantuk, jadi ia langsung bernyanyi.

Seseorang di ujung sana terdiam, mendengarkannya.

Sampai akhirnya kantuk Baekhyun menghentikan nyanyiannya. Bibir Baekhyun pun terkatup. Di antara pengunjung tidur menuju alam mimpinya, sayup-sayup Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara husky itu yang bergumam dari ponselnya.

"_Good Night..."_

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Ooh... Tdu tdu tdu tdu~**_

Seperti _de ja vu_.

Pagi ini, di meja makan saat ia sarapan, ponselnya bergetar. Dengan nomor asing yang sejak kemarin meneleponnya. Tapi kali ini Baekhyun tidak mengernyitkan kening saat mengangkatnya.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" kata Baekhyun seolah akrab, bahkan tanpa sapaan 'Yopseyo'.

"_Aku lupa dimana aku menaruh kaus kaki-ku."_ Suara husky di seberang sana terdengar bingung.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Sebenarnya kau tinggal dengan siapa di rumah itu, huh? Masa' barang-barang sendiri kau selalu lupa dimana kau meletakkannya?"

"_Tiga tahun ini aku tinggal dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi setelah ia berkencan dengan Kkamjong sialan itu, dia jadi mencampakkan sepupunya yang tampan ini."_

"Ternyata selain bodoh, kau narsis juga," komentar Baekhyun sambil menggigit roti sarapannya. "Dan, hey, kau tidak lagi salah mengira aku sebagai Kyungsoo, huh?"

Terdengar suara kekehan di ujung sana. Meski Baekhyun tidak bisa menebak wajah dari pemilik suara husky tersebut, tapi ia bisa membayangkan kalau orang di ujung sana ini sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau kau tidak salah sambung lagi, lalu kenapa kau menghubungiku? Dasar bodoh."

Ada suara berisik di ujung sana, lalu gumaman dari suara husky tersebut. _"Dimana yah kaus kakiku?"_

"Kau tidak bisa mencium baunya?" celetuk Baekhyun dengan nada jenaka. Tidak sadar kalau orang di ujung sana baru saja mengalihkan pertanyaan Baekhyun sebelumnya.

"_Kau pikir aku anjing?"_ balas suara husky tersebut dengan nada kesal. Baekhyun tertawa.

"Kalau hidupmu sekacau itu gara-gara ditinggal sepupumu yang sudah punya kekasih. Kenapa kau tidak menyewa pembantu saja, atau cari juga kekasihmu sendiri untuk mengurusmu." Saran Baekhyun, cukup prihatin dengan kehidupan orang bodoh yang selalu kehilangan barang itu.

Ada jeda sejenak.

"_Hey."_ Suara husky itu kembali memanggil.

"Hm," Baekhyun hanya bisa bergumam karena ia sedang meminum susunya.

"_Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang jadi kekasihku?"_

"Pfft!" Susu itu muncrat dari mulut Baekhyun, mengotori dan membasahi celananya sendiri.

Terdengar tawa jenaka dari ujung sana.

Baekhyun menggerutu. "Akh! Sial, kau –ugh. Bodoh."

Dan hubungan seluler diputuskan oleh Baekhyun. Selain celananya yang basah, Baekhyun juga merasakan wajahnya yang memanas.

Apa-apaan ini? ia bahkan tak mengenal orang yang selalu salah sambung itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Menjelang sore. Dengan tas punggung yang menggantung di bahunya, Baekhyun berjalan seorang diri menuju apartement Chen. Suho dan Xiumin mungkin sudah sampai duluan di sana. Keempat mahasiswa satu jurusan itu memang berniat mengerjakan tugas kuliah bersama di apartement Chen –yang jaraknya paling dekat dengan kampus mereka.

_**Ooh... Tdu tdu tdu tdu~**_

Baekhyun mengambil ponsel tersebut dari saku hodienya. Meski sederet nomor asing itu belum ia beri nama –karena ia sendiri belum tahu siapa nama penelpon tersebut– tapi Baekhyun cukup menghafal tiga angka dibelakang nomor tersebut yang awalnya salah sambung.

"Jangan bertanya tentang barangmu yang hilang lagi, aku bukan peramal. Aku bahkan tak tahu di mana rumahmu."

"_Eoh? Tapi bukannya aku sudah pernah mengirimkan pesan tentang alamat rumahku."_

"Sudah kuhapus. Lagipula untuk apa mengecek rumah orang yang tidak ku kenal."

"_Kalau begitu, kenalan denganku, siapa namamu?"_

"Kau pikir aku semudah itu memberikan namaku pada orang yang tidak pernah kutemui?"

"_Kalau begitu ayo ketemuan."_ Suara husky itu terdengar bersemangat.

"Maaf, aku tidak berminat bertemu dengan pria berumur tiga puluhan yang kemungkinan besar bisa menculikku."

Orang itu tertawa. _"Aku tidak setua itu. Umurku masih 22 tahun."_

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita seumuran."

"_Meski kau bilang begitu, aku tidak yakin."_

Alis Baekhyun berkerut, merasa tersingung. "Apa maksudmu tidak yakin? Suaraku terdengar lebih tua, begitu?"

"_Bukan begitu... maksudku, aku tidak yakin kalau kita ketemuan nanti, aku bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak menculikmu. Karena dari suaranya saja kau terdengar imut."_

Baekhyun sempat merona, tapi ia mengabaikannya. Belum sempat ia membalas, ada suara laki-laki lain yang terdengar menceletuk dari ujung seluler sana.

"_Oi Dobi! Cara pendekatanmu itu norak sekali, kau tahu?"_ kemudian orang yang menyeletuk itu tertawa.

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Dobi? Apa itu namamu?"

"_Bukan! Aish! Yifan, diam kau! Emm... maaf, nanti aku hubungi lagi. Anyong..."_

_**Tut tut tut**_

Baekhyun mengernyit.

Yifan?

Sepertinya dia pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi dimana yah?

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gelisah. Pantatnya bergerak tak nyaman di atas sofa. Matanya melirik ke arah selangkangannya dimana ada gundukan yang terlihat mengeras.

_Ugh, sial._

Baekhyun tak tahu ingin menyalahkan Chen yang sudah iseng meminjamkan DVD yang katanya berisi tentang film Transformer 4, tapi nyatanya malah berisi pergulatan antara pria seksi dan pria manis di atas ranjang, tanpa busana. Itu film gay porno. Baekhyun juga benar-benar tak tahu apa ia harus menyalahkan dirinya yang sudah kesekian kalinya menjadi korban kejahilan Chen. Seharusnya dia ingat dengan baik-baik, Chen itu memang selalu punya selera humor yang kelewat berlebihan.

_Dasar Beagle sialan._

Emm... Baekhyun juga termasuk beagle sih –mengingat dia juga sering menjahili Suho dan Xiumin–, tapi Chen adalah beagle yang lebih sialan.

Baekhyun yang masih duduk seorang diri di atas sofa dalam apartementnya itu, kembali melirik ereksi di balik celananya.

Sial, dia sedang tidak dalam mood untuk menyelesaikan itu sendiri.

Sebuah ide gila datang ke dalam pikirannya. Menimbang ulang selama sepuluh detik, sambil terus mengemut bibir bawahnya gelisah, Baekhyun pun akhirnya memutuskan. Tangannya meraih ponsel di atas meja kopi di depannya. Men-dial sebuah nomor yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menghubunginya.

Baekhyun menggigit ibu jarinya sambil duduk bersila di atas sofa. Menunggu sambungan teleponnya diangkat orang di seberang sana.

"_Yopseyo? Orang paling tampan di dunia ada di sini. Bisa saya bantu?"_ setelahnya, suara husky itu tertawa sendiri dengan candaannya.

Baekhyun tidak dalam mood untuk bercanda, jadi dia hanya mendengus tertahan. Entah karena memang dia sedang horny setelah menonton film blue, atau memang karena suara husky dari ponselnya itu terdengar seksi sehingga membuat hasrat Baekhyun meningkat.

"Nggh," Baekhyun mendesah tertahan sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku memang benar-benar butuh bantuan," bisikannya dengan suara tersendat, menahan hasrat.

"_Apa?"_ suara husky itu terdengar khawatir. _"Kau berada dalam masalah?"_

"Yah. Masalah besar." Baekhyun menunduk sambil meremas poni hitamnya dengan tangan kirinya. "Astaga, aku benar-benar tak menyangka akan melakukan ini pada orang yang bahkan tak ku kenal. Tapi kurasa ini lebih baik, jadi aku tak perlu canggung jika kita berpapasan karena kita memang tidak saling kenal."

"_Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."_

"Aku butuh Phone Sex." Baekhyun langsung menjawab ke intinya. Tak ingin berbelit-belit. Karena suara husky dari ponselnya itu malah membuatnya ingin segera membuka celananya sendiri.

_Damn, dia benar-benar sudah gila._

Tak ada balasan dari ujung sana.

Baekhyun jadi gelisah. Ia meneguk air liurnya. "Aku tahu ini gila. Yeah, kau bodoh. Dan aku gila. Kalau kau menolak tawaranku, tutup saja sambungannya, jangan mendiamiku, sialan!"

Terdengar suara tawa keras di ujung sana. Baekhyun jadi makin kesal. Dia sedang ereksi, tapi orang yang sedang diajak menelpon itu malah tertawa.

"_Maaf sayang, aku hanya butuh waktu untuk mencerna apa yang kau katakan tadi."_ Dia masih terkekeh kecil.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Tidak heran, kau memang bodoh."

"_Tunggu sebentar, aku ingin mengunci pintu kamarku."_ Padahal koneksi mereka hanya melalui ponsel, tapi Baekhyun seperti bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara kunci pintu yang diputar dari ujung seluler sana. _"Yeah, kau tahu, hanya berjaga-jaga agar tak ada yang menganggu kita..."_

Hanya perasaan Baekhyun, atau suara husky itu kini sengaja berbicara dengan nada menggoda?

"_Jadi..."_ bisikan husky melalui ponsel itu, terdengar seperti sedang berbisik tepat di depan telinga Baekhyun. _"...darimana kita akan memulainya?"_ bisikan husky dengan nada rendah dan lirih itu benar-benar terdengar menggoda.

Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya. Ia sudah tak tahan untuk segera membuka celananya.

Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun melakukan phone sex.

Dengan pemilik suara husky yang bahkan ia tak tahu siapa namanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menabrak seseorang di tikungan koridor kampus saat ia berlari. Tumpukan makalah dalam pelukannya terjatuh di lantai. Sementara tubuh Baekhyun sempat mudur selangkah ke belakang tanpa ikut terjatuh di lantai.

Baekhyun mendengus lelah. Belum sempat ia menunduk untuk memungut makalahnya, orang yang ia tabrak tadi mendahuluinya, mengumpulkan tiga buah makalah yang sudah dijilid itu dari atas lantai, lalu kembali berdiri tegak dan menyerahkan tumpukan makalah itu pada Baekhyun.

Kepala Baekhyun harus sedikit mendongak ke atas setelah menerima tumpukan makalah itu ke dalam pelukannya. Karena orang yang ia tabrak ini ternyata memiliki tubuh yang terlampau tinggi melebihinya. Dan saat Baekhyun melihat wajahnya, pemuda mungil tercekat, tapi secepat itu pula ia mengontrol emosi di wajahnya.

Itu Park Chanyeol. Salah satu mahasiswa populer di kampusnya, sekaligus anggota band kampus yang kepopulerannya hampir menyamai boyband terkenal. Tentu saja karena kepopulerannya, Baekhyun tahu siapa pemuda tinggi di hadapannya ini, tapi Baekhyun sanksi jika Chanyeol tahu dirinya yang hanya mahasiswa biasa dari sekian banyaknya mahasiswa di kampus mereka.

Mereka berdua memang tidak pernah saling bicara. Hanya beberapa kali berpapasan tanpa menyapa, itu pun jika Chanyeol menyadari tubuh kecil Baekhyun di antara ribuan mahasiswa yang pernah berpapasan dengannya.

"Terima kasih," Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai balasan perilaku Chanyeol yang sudah memungutkan makalah untuknya.

Chanyeol membalas dengan senyuman lebar –seperti ciri khasnya. "Sama-sama."

Dan niat Baekhyun yang ingin mengambil langkah melewati tubuh tinggi Chanyeol, terhenti. Ia membeku.

_Suara husky itu..._

"Oi, Dobi! Bukan saatnya menggoda anak orang. Kita sedang terburu-buru, bodoh!" suara lain menyeletuk dari jauh.

Baekhyun ikut menoleh, melihat Kris –salah satu mahasiswa populer yang juga termasuk anggota band kampus– berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Kalau Kris, Baekhyun tentu saja kenal baik karena mereka pernah terlibat dalam proyek tugas yang diberikan oleh dosen mereka di semester lalu.

Saat Baekhyun bertemu pandang dengan Kris, pemuda china itu menyeringai tipis padanya.

"Aish, Yifan. Kau selalu saja menggangguku," Chanyeol menggerutu.

Pupil mata Baekhyun melebar. Ia baru ingat, kalau nama asli Kris adalah Wu Yifan.

Belum sempat Baekhyun merespon semua keterkejutan yang ia terima, Chanyeol yang berdiri di depannya mencondongkan wajahnya ke sisi kepala Baekhyun, dan berbisik menggoda dengan suara husky andalannya di depan telinga Baekhyun.

"Hey, ngomong-ngomong, tentang desahanmu yang semalam, benar-benar membuatku overdosis..."

Baekhyun merona.

Chanyeol menarik diri, menyeringai tipis sambil mengangkat satu tangan di sebelah telinganya, membentuk sinyal telepon dengan ibu jari dan kelingkingannya. "Aku akan meneleponmu nanti malam." Satu wink dari Chanyeol, sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik pergi menyusul Kris menuju kelas mata kuliahnya.

Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terpaku di tempat. Mencoba mencerna semua kejadian barusan.

Penelepon idiot yang selalu salah sambung itu...

Suara husky Chanyeol...

Dan seringai dari seorang Kris...

Damn. Baekhyun bukan orang bodoh yang tidak bisa menyimpulkan itu semua dengan cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Ooh... Tdu tdu tdu tdu~**_

"Jika kau pura-pura sedang salah sambung lagi, aku benar-benar akan mengabaikan teleponmu."

"_Tapi kau selalu mengangkat telepon dariku~"_

"Aissh, sial, sepertinya aku benar-benar sudah ketularan bodoh darimu."

"_Hahaha... kita berdua memang pasangan bodoh~"_

"Siapa bilang aku mau jadi pasanganmu?"

"_Tapi kau sudah mengajakku melakukan Phone sex."_

"Dan kau sudah beranggapan aku ingin menjadi pasanganmu? Ternyata kau benar-benar bodoh."

"_Hey hey, kau masih saja menolakku setelah tahu siapa aku."_

"Memangnya kau siapa?"

"_Aku pria tertampan di dunia ini. Akui saja. Kau bahkan sempat merona di hadapanku tadi siang."_

Yang itu, Baekhyun tak bisa membalasnya. Karena ia kembali merona dalam diam.

"_Aku menunggumu besok, jam empat sore di cafe XOXO."_

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Apa itu?"

"_Aku sedang mengajakmu kencan."_

"Tidak mau."

"_Apa?"_

"Aku bilang aku tidak mauuuu~"

"_Yach, aku akan terus menerormu dengan teleponku kalau kau terus menolakku."_

Baekhyun menyeringai. "Coba saja." Tantangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Ooh... Tdu tdu tdu tdu~**_

.

.

.

.

.

–**EnD–**

.

.

.

.

A/N :: Gak tahu kenapa, aku lagi gak mood lanjutin L3Y dan malah menulis fanfic oneshoot satu ini. ah,, mian... *Bow*

Err... berniat review?


	2. Chapter 2 : Sequel of Oh Tdu tdu tdu

"_Aku menunggumu besok, jam empat sore di cafe XOXO."_

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Apa itu?"

"_Aku sedang mengajakmu kencan."_

"Tidak mau." Dalam hati Baekhyun bersyukur mereka berbicara melalui ponsel hingga Chanyeol tak mampu melihat Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum saat ini.

"_Apa?"_

"Aku bilang aku tidak mauuuu~" ia sengaja mengeluarkan nada aegyo di akhir kaliamt.

"_Yach, aku akan terus menerormu dengan teleponku kalau kau terus menolakku."_

Baekhyun menyeringai. "Coba saja." Tantangnya.

.

.

.

.

...

Title ::** Ooh... Tdu tdu tdu tdu... **(Spesial; sequel)

Author ::** Sayaka Dini**

Disclaimer :: This story belong to me, but the character not be mine

Main Cast:: Baekhyun &amp; Chanyeol.

Pairing :: Chanbaek / Baekyeol.

Setting :: AU

Warning :: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.

Please, Don't Like Don't Read.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

...

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

.

.

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun itu cukup populer di kampusnya. Hanya saja, pemuda mungil itu terlalu tidak peka untuk menyadari kepopulerannya sendiri.

Mungkin, karena kasusnya beda dengan Chanyeol.

Jika Chanyeol populer di kalangan mahasiswi, maka Baekhyun populer di kalangan mahasiswa –yang berstatus gay. Cara memuja fanboy gay itu berbeda dengan fangirl yang terang-terangan memuja idola mereka.

Fanboy gay itu tidak berteriak histeris atau berbisik terang-terangan saat idola mereka berada di sekitar mereka seperti yang dilakukan para fangirl biasanya. Seorang fanboy gay lebih cenderung memuja idolanya dalam diam. Apalagi jika status orientasi sexsual idola mereka itu belum bisa dipastikan, apa dia juga gay seperti fanboy-nya atau tidak.

Seorang Byun Baekhyun mulai menarik perhatian para fanboy saat dia tampil di festival kampus tahun lalu. Baekhyun menyumbangkan sebuah lagu indah dengan diiring piano yang ia bawakan sendiri saat itu. Saat ia tampil, semua penonton tersihir oleh suara dan penampilannya.

Dan, Chanyeol salah satunya...

Padahal saat itu Baekhyun hanya menggunakan tuxedo biru tua dengan dalaman kemeja putih tanpa dasi, dan jas yang tidak di kancing. Rambutnya saat itu berwarna coklat dan sedikit bergelombang dengan poni yang membuat wajahnya terlihat makin cantik dan sangat manis. Tapi pesonanya yang melantunkan suara merdu dan duduk di balik kursi piano itu sudah menyamai pesona malaikat pemetik harpa yang bertugas menghibur dewa di surga. Mungkin terlalu berlebihan bagi orang lain, tapi begitulah gambaran seorang Byun Baekhyun bagi para penggemarnya saat itu.

Apalagi saat Baekhyun mengakhiri penampilannya dengan senyuman merekah di bawah sinar lampu yang menyorot dirinya di atas panggung. Senyuman manis yang menampilkan sederet gigi putih kecil dan lengkungan mata sipit membentuk bulan sabit yang terlihat begitu cute, membuat sebagian orang merasakan kupu-kupu imajiner yang berterabangan di perut mereka.

Dan, Chanyeol salah satunya...

"Aku tidak percaya kau masih belum berani mendekatinya," Kris adalah sahabat dekat Chanyeol sekaligus teman yang selalu bahagia untuk mengejek dan menyindirnya. Dia orang pertama yang mengetahui rahasia (menjadi fanboy Baekhyun) kecil Chanyeol, sekaligus orang pertama yang mengolok-ngolok Chanyeol karena diam-diam memandangi Baekhyun dari jauh tanpa berani mendekatinya.

Apa boleh buat, pikir Chanyeol. Baekhyun itu orangnya tidak peka, sangat tidak peka.

Sudah banyak beberapa mahasiswa mencoba mendekatinya, tapi Baekhyun hanya menganggap perilaku mereka adalah wujud dari kebaikan sesama teman. Tak pernah sadar kalau mereka memberikan sinyal 'romantis', dan hanya menanggapinya dengan biasa. Baekhyun sendiri juga terlihat ramah dengan semua orang dan semua jenis, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan. Membuatnya tak bisa ditebak, apa dia straight, gay, atau bi.

Kabar tentang Baekhyun yang tak pernah pacaran pun sama sekali tak membantu menjelaskan orientasi seksualnya.

Dan juga sifat buruk Baekhyun yang tsundere. Lebih suka memakai kekerasan saat marah tanpa ingin mendengarkan penjelasan lebih lanjut. Ilmu Hapkido yang ia miliki tak bisa dianggap remeh. Sudah terhitung lebih dari lima orang yang pernah ia banting di depan umum karena berani meremas pantatnya tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol jadi semakin ragu mendekati Baekhyun. Jika ternyata pemuda mungil nan cantik itu ternyata bukan gay.

Tapi...

"Dia gay." Kris menginformasikannya. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku tahu ini dari mulutnya sendiri." Akhir-akhir ini Kris memang dekat dengan Baekhyun karena proyek kelompok yang ditugaskan dari dosen mereka (dan serius, Chanyeol sangat cemburu saat mengetahui tentang proyek itu). "Yang tahu tentang ini hanya ketiga temannya yang juga gay, Chen, Suho, dan Xiumin, dan tambah dua orang lagi yang tahu, yaitu aku, dan sekarang kau," Kris menyeringai bangga.

Meski begitu, masih butuh waktu hampir satu bulan untuk Chanyeol bertindak berani dan menyusun rencana mendekati sang pujaan hati.

Yeah, walaupun itu adalah cara pendekatan yang norak –seperti kata Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Ooh... Tdu tdu tdu tdu~**_

"_Yopseyo?"_

"Kau dimana? Aku sudah menunggumu~" Chanyeol merengek dengan suara husky-nya.

"_Kau baru saja duduk semenit yang lalu di sana, dan sekarang kau sudah merengek?"_

Alis Chanyeol tertaut. "Dari mana kau tahu aku baru tiba di cafe ini?"

Terdengar melodi tawa Baekhyun dari ponselnya. _"Coba kau menoleh ke belakang, arah jam empat."_

Chanyeol menurutinya. Baekhyun melambai kecil dari mejanya. Tapi Chanyeol cemberut. "Curang, kau membawa teman-temanmu."

Di sana, ada Xiumin, Chen, dan Suho yang juga duduk mengitari meja cafe bersama Baekhyun. Tapi tiga manusia pendek itu terlihat tidak menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, malah asik ngobrol dan tertawa dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

"_Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga, siapa tahu kau benar-benar akan menculikku."_

Chanyeol tidak dalam mood untuk bercanda, karena Baekhyun sudah mengacaukan rencana kencan mereka dengan membawa ketiga temannya itu. "Tapi aku hanya ingin berdua denganmu." Suara husky-nya terdengar tegas, sangat serius, tanpa melepaskan kontak mata dengan Baekhyun dari jauh.

"Pfft!" Baekhyun yang tengah menyedot minumannya, malah tersedak di meja sana. Pemuda mungil itu merona. Chanyeol jadi tersenyum melihat reaksi lucunya dari jauh. Sementara tiga teman Baekhyun memandang pemuda yang baru tersedak itu dengan khawatir.

_**Tut tut tut**_

Seketika itu juga panggilan diputus oleh Baekhyun yang sibuk membersihkan mulutnya dengan tissu.

Chanyeol mendesah. Menyimpan ponselnya, lalu membenturkan keningnya di atas meja cafe, membenamkan wajahnya di sana.

_Mengapa untuk mengajak kencan Baekhyun saja terasa sulit?_ Pikir Chanyeol frustasi. Padahal mereka sudah melakukan phone sex tempo hari yang lalu.

_**Kriet**_

Chanyeol mendongak dari atas meja setelah mendengar bunyi derit kursi tersebut. Baekhyun duduk di depannya. Mata Baaekhyun melirik ke arah lain tanpa balas menatap Chanyeol, dengan suara pelan –cenderung malu– pemuda imut itu bergumam.

"Belum telat untuk menerima ajakan kencanmu, bukan?"

Chanyeol langsung tersenyum, sangat lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Ooh... Tdu tdu tdu tdu~**_

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar di atas meja cafe tersebut. Sang pemilik ponsel mengangkatnya sambil memincingkan mata pada Chanyeol yang jelas-jelas duduk di depannya.

"Kau bodoh yah?"

"_Kenapa nomorku belum kau simpan?"_

"Jadi kau menelepon-ku hanya untuk mengecek nomer ID mu di ponselku?"

"_Baek~ simpan nomorku."_

"Kau mau aku menulisnya apa, 'bodoh', 'idiot', atau 'yoda'."

"_Romantislah sedikit, simpan nomorku dengan nama 'Chagiya', 'Yeobo', atau 'Honey'."_

"Enak saja, memangnya kau kekasihku?"

"_Makanya, jadilah kekasihku."_ Chanyeol nyengir.

_**Jdak!**_

"AKH!" Chanyeol meringis dan langsung mengusap kakinya di bawah meja.

Baekhyun baru saja menendangnya. "Kau itu yang sama sekali tidak romantis. Dasar bodoh!"

.

.

.

.

.

_**Ooh... Tdu tdu tdu tdu~**_

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, tapi ia tetap mengangkat ponsel yang kini menampilkan nama ID 'Orang paling tampan di dunia' itu di layarnya. Yeah, terimakasih pada pemuda tinggi di depannya yang baru saja menyimpan nomor tersebut di ponselnya dengan nama aneh begitu.

"Kalau kau tidak bodoh, berarti kau sudah gila. Untuk apa kau menelponku lagi kalau aku sudah ada di depanmu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Wae? Ini menyenangkan," pemuda tinggi itu menopang dagunya di atas telapak tangannya yang bertumpu di atas meja. Tanpa menghilangkan kontak mata dengan Baekhyun, dan pegangan pada ponsel di telinganya yang tersambung langsung dengan Baekhyun di depannya, juga senyuman tampannya, Chanyeol melanjutkan.

"Aku suka bicara denganmu melalui ponsel. Kau tahu, suara indahmu yang keluar dari ponsel ini membuatku senang, karena aku merasa seperti kau sedang berbisik di telinga ku."

Baekhyun sempat menganga. "I-idiot," desisnya pelan.

_**Tut tut tut.**_

Sambungan telepon diputus oleh Baekhyun.

Tapi itu tidak menghilangkan senyuman di wajah Chanyeol. Karena di depannya saat ini, ada Baekhyun yang tengah memalingkan wajahnya, dengan rona pink lucu yang muncul di pipinya.

_Cute..._

Baekhyun mencuri lirikan ke arah Chanyeol sekali, dan ia langsung menyesalinya karena mendapati tatapan pemuda tinggi itu yang tak lepas darinya, yang entah kenapa membuatnya meleleh.

"B-berhenti tersenyum seperti itu! Kau terlihat semakin bodoh!"

Tapi Chanyeol tak bisa menghentikan senyumannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kemana teman-teman-mu tadi itu?"

"Suho sedang pendekatan dengan seseorang. Xiumin dan Chen sedang pergi menonton film, mereka sebenarnya mengajakku, tapi aku menolak."

"Kau bilang apa dengan mereka? Kau ada kencan, begitu?"

"Tidak, bodoh. Aku hanya bilang kalau aku ada urusan penting."

"Ooh, jadi aku adalah urusan penting untukmu?" Chanyeol berniat menggodanya dengan cengirannya.

Baekhyun berdehem. "Iya," ia mengusap sisi gelas latte-nya dengan gugup. "Kau penting... untukku."

Senyuman Chanyeol menghilang, tak menyangka kalau godaannya tadi ditanggapi dengan nada serius oleh Baekhyun. Sekarang wajah Chanyeol ikut merona, lebih merona dari Baekhyun karena telinga besarnya ikut berubah warna jadi merah muda.

Baekhyun yang menyadari perubahan wajah dan telinga Chanyeol, tertawa kecil.

"Jangan dilihat," Chanyeol mengerang malu sambil menutup wajahnya dengan buku menu.

Baekhyun semakin tertawa geli.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun meletakkan gelas berisi latte yang baru ia minum sebagian. Meninggalkan beberapa busa susu putih di atas bibir Baekhyun. Pemuda mungil yang menyadari itu pun menjilat bibir atasnya, tapi tanpa sadar masih meninggalkan setitik kecil busa susu putih yang tersisa di ujung atas bibirnya.

Chanyeol yang sejak tadi memperhatikan kegiatan bibir Baekhyun, mengulur tangannya di atas meja. Tapi tangannya berhenti di depan wajah Baekhyun tanpa sempat menyentuh bibirnya.

Mata Baekhyun melirik uluran tangan Chanyeol, lalu beralih pada sang pemilik tangan di depannya. Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat ragu, pemuda mungil itu mengerjap dengan gerakan polos dan bibir yang sedikit terbuka.

Damn it, Chanyeol tak bisa menahannya lagi.

Uluran tangan besar Chanyeol berbelok untuk menangkup pipi Baekhyun, sementara wajahnya ikut maju melewati meja cafe di antara mereka. Dengan mata terpejam dan kepala sedikit miring, Chanyeol mengemut bibir atas Baekhyun dengan cepat, membersihkan noda busa susu putih di atas bibir tipis nan merah muda itu dengan tuntas.

Mata Baekhyun masih terbuka lebar saat Chanyeol sudah mundur dengan cepat dan duduk di tempatnya –takut kelepasan.

Chanyeol berdehem, canggung sendiri setelah melakukan tindakan tiba-tibanya itu. Jangan tanya kenapa, dia juga tidak menyangka akan melakukan hal senekat itu. Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun, yang masih menampilkan ekspresi blank-nya.

Detik berikutnya, Baekhyun yang tersadar langsung merona. Ia memandang permukaan meja sambil menjilat bibir atasnya. Jemarinya bergerak sebentar mengusap gelas latte yang ia pegang, lalu meminum cairan manis itu lagi, dan kembali menyisakan busa susu putih di atas bibir Baekhyun.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak menjilat bibir atasnya, membiarkan garis putih melengkung tak beraturan yang menodai bibir atasnya. Matanya lalu melirik ke depan, menatap Chanyeol yang juga sedang menatapnya intens.

"Wae?" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tapi Chanyeol dengan jelas bisa melihat pemuda mungil itu sedang menahan seringainya. "Kau tidak mau membantuku membersihkan ini lagi?"

Chanyeol mendengus sebentar mendengar nada tantangan dari suara Baekhyun. Matanya melihat suasana seekitar dulu, meyakinkan diri kalau tak ada pengunjung cafe lain yang memperhatikan mereka. Lalu dengan cepat ia kembali memajukan kepalanya melewati atas meja, dengan kedua tangan menangkup wajah Baekhyun, dan mengeliminasi jarak wajah di antara mereka.

Chanyeol sempat tersenyum di depan bibir Baekhyun yang juga membentuk sebuah senyuman, sebelum akhirnya kedua bibir itu bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman yang membuat perut mereka sama-sam dipenuhi kupu-kupu indah imajiner, dan diiringi debaran jantung dari masing-masing pihak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Satu bulan kemudian...**_

"Kenapa kemarin kau bolos kuliah?"

Baekhyun sedikit mendongak ke atas untuk memandang lawan bicaranya. Itu Park Minwoo, mahasiswa berwajah flower boy dengan tubuh tinggi propesional yang akhir-akhir ini sering mendekatinya. Baekhyun tak tahu harus menjawab apa pertanyaan ringan tersebut. Tidak mungkin ia menjawab jujur kalau kemarin dia sangat lelah dan tak ingin dipandang aneh oleh mahasiswa lain jika ia berjalan sedikit pincang di kampusnya.

_Ughh... salahkan si tinggi idiot dan segala hasrat tenaganya di atas ranjang._

Baekhyun mendadak merona sendiri.

Minwoo mengernyit heran dengan perubahan wajah Baekhyun, tapi dia langsung tersenyum geli mendapati kalau wajah merona Baekhyun saat ini terlihat lucu.

"Kemarin Profesor Lee memberikan kita tugas," kata Minwoo kemudian. "Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita ke rumahku mengerjakannya bersama?"

Baekhyun tersenyum bersemangat. Baru saja ia ingin menerima ajakan tersebut dengan landasan pikirannya yang sama sekali tidak peka dengan maksud tujuan Minwoo yang 'sebenarnya', ponselnya mendadak berbunyi.

_**Ooh... Tdu tdu tdu tdu~**_

Nomor dengan ID 'Orang paling tampan di dunia' sedang menelpon.

"_Aku lapar~"_ suara husky di sana menyahut duluan sebelum Baekhyun sempat bersuara.

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar nada rengekan tersebut. "Kau dimana sekarang?"

"_Di hatimu~"_

Senyuman Baekhyun menghilang. "Aku serius Yeol. Kau ada dimana sekarang?"

"_Aku juga serius, Baek. Aku selalu ada di hatimu~"_

Baekhyun memutar matanya. "Kau bilang kau lapar, makanya aku bertanya kau ada di mana sekarang, dasar bodoh."

Chanyeol malah terkekeh di ujung sana. Membuat Baekhyun makin kesal. Kenapa orang ini suka sekali membuatnya kesal?

"_Jangan cemberut begitu Baek, atau aku akan menciummu di depan temanmu itu."_

"Cih, seperti kau bisa melihatku saja."

"_Aku memang bisa melihatmu."_

Baekhyun tersentak saat sebuah tangan tiba-tiba merangkul bahunya dari belakang. Ia menoleh dan mendongak, mendapati cengiran Chanyeol di sampingnya. Tanpa segan ia segera menyikut perut Chanyeol. "Berhenti mengagetkan aku, bodoh." Ia mematikan sambungan telepon dan menyimpan ponselnya kembali.

Chanyeol meringis sebentar dengan pukulan Baekhyun, ia lalu membalas, mencekik main-main leher Baekhyun di antara lipatan lengannya sambil mengacak rambut hitam pemuda yang lebih pendek itu.

Baekhyun mengerang protes sampai Chanyeol melepaskannya. Baekhyun menendang kaki Chanyeol sebagai balasan balik. Chanyeol mengaduh, tapi ia kembali nyengir.

Baekhyun mengerutu sambil membenarkan tatanan rambutnya.

"Kalian akrab sekali," komentar Minwoo sambil mengerutkan kening tak suka, yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan mereka.

"Siapa yang akrab? Aku tidak mengenalnya," Baekhyun menjawab dengan tak acuh, terlalu kesal dengan Chanyeol.

"Baek, aku sudah memperingatimu," balas Chanyeol di sampingnya.

"Apa?" Baekhyun menoleh dengan nada sengitnya.

"Jangan cemberut begitu atau aku akan–" Chanyeol langsung merendahkan wajahnya, mencium bibir Baekhyun.

Ada suara pekikan mahasiswi di sekitar mereka. Membuat seluruh orang yang berada di sepanjang koridor kampus itu menoleh dan langsung menaruh perhatian pada objek yang ditunjuk mahasiswi yang memekik tadi, yaitu sosok tinggi Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri sambil mencium Baekhyun di depan kelas.

Chanyeol menarik diri, nyengir sambil menyisir poni Baekhyun. "Aku lapar, tapi aku masih ada kelas kuliah sekarang. Tunggu aku sampai selesai, arra?'

"Kau–" Baekhyun malah mendesis, dengan wajah memerah padam menahan malu karena kini menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang.

"Aku akan menelponmu nanti," Chanyeol pun melangkah pergi dengan riang, seolah tak ada apapun yang baru saja terjadi. Tapi ia berhenti di tengah koridor.

Seperti belum cukup membuat kehebohan, Chanyeol berbalik dan berseru dengan suara kencang. "Hey Kau!" ia menunjuk Minwoo yang masih terpaku dan berdiri di depan Baekhyun. "Aku tidak tahu siapa kau dan siapa namamu. Tapi jangan dekati Baby-ku lagi. Karena Byun Baekhyun itu milikku! Dia hanya milik Park Chanyeol seorang! Kau dengar itu!"

"DIAM KAU IDIOT!" balas Baekhyun tak tahan lagi menahan rasa malunya.

Tapi Chanyeol di ujung koridor sana malah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah memerah Baekhyun.

"Aissh..." Baekhyun menepuk wajahnya frustasi, mendapati semua orang tengah melihatnya sambil tersenyum ataupun berbisik satu sama lain.

"A-apa itu benar?" Minwoo bertanya dengan suara terkejut.

Baekhyun yang masih menutup wajah merahnya dengan kedua tangan lentiknya itu, tak bisa menahan senyuman yang muncul di wajahnya.

"Eumm... yeah... aku miliknya," akunya dengan suara malu.

.

.

.

.

_**Ooh... Tdu tdu tdu tdu~**_

"_Baek, aku lapar~"_

"Kelasmu terlalu lama, jadi aku pulang duluan."

"_Jahat!"_

"Kau yang memulai duluan, bodoh. Gara-gara pengumumanmu tadi, semua orang terus menatapku di kampus. Aku maluuu."

Chanyeol terkekeh. _"Tapi aku puas."_

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Sudahlah. Kau langsung ke apartement-ku saja, aku akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu."

"_Ouh, aku tahu kau calon istri yang baik. Kenapa kita tidak tinggal serumah saja?"_

"Istri apanya? Aku juga laki-laki, bodoh. Dan apa itu? Tinggal bersama? Kau pikir kita sudah menikah?"

"_Bagaimana kalau minggu depan?"_

"Huh? Apanya?"

"_Kita menikah. Aku sedang melamarmu sekarang."_

_**Gubrak!**_

Chanyeol mengernyit saat mendengar suatu benda terjatuh dan suara ringisan Baekhyun dari teleponnya. _"Yopseyo? Baekhyunnie? Kau baik-baik saja?"_

"Enggh... aissh... bodoh, idiot, tolol," makinya. "Kau itu... akh! Aku terpleset di depan kamar mandi gara-gara kau. Pantatku sakit. Sialan. Mengapa aku punya kekasih bodoh seperti itu? Dan lamaran macam apa itu? Sama sekali tidak ada romantisnya!"

Chanyeol malah tersenyum lebar seperti orang bodoh. _"Maaf,"_ ucapnya meski tak ada nada menyesal dari suaranya. _"Kau tidak perlu menyiapkan makanan untukku. Pantatmu jauh lebih penting dari perutku. Aku akan sampai di apartement-mu dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Jangan melakukan apapun, tunggu saja aku datang dan akan segera memijat pantatmu yang sakit itu. Percayalah, pijatan dariku akan membuat bentuk pantatmu terlihat makin seksi."_

"Mesum!" Baekhyun berteriak.

Terdengar suara tawa Chanyeol yang terbahak, sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan panggilan itu dengan kesal.

_**Ooh... Tdu tdu tdu tdu~**_

Seberapa kesal atau marahnya Baekhyun, dia tetap saja mengangkat telepon dari Chanyeol.

"Apa lagi seka–"

"_Saranghae."_

Baekhyun bungkam. Tak ada nada main-main maupun nada menggoda dari suara berat khas Chanyeol seperti beberapa detik yang lalu. Dan dia tak tahu mengapa satu kata yang sering diucapkan Chanyeol dengan nada serius itu selalu membuatnya meleleh.

"Nado..." Baekhyun membalas dengan sama pelannya. Diam-diam menikmati tiap desiran yang selalu bermain di dadanya kalau mereka sudah berbicara dari hati ke hati seperti ini.

"_Tidak usah masak. Aku akan singgah beli makanan China, tunggu aku sebentar lagi, ne?"_

"Hm," Baekhyun tersenyum tulus mendengar nada lembut itu. "Aku menunggumu."

"_Jangan lupa, siapkan pantatmu juga."_

Dan senyuman Baekhyun menghilang. "YACH!"

Chanyeol tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Ooh... Tdu tdu tdu tdu~**_

.

.

.

.

.

–**EnD–**

.

.

.

.

**A/N ::**

Saya pilih Park Minwoo yang ada di Roommate itu, gara-gara ingat saat Baekhyun berkunjung di Roommate Seaseon satu. Waktu itu, pupil mata Baek malah melebar dan berbinar saat ngelihat Minwoo, padahal saat ia ngelihat Nana / Park Boom / Gayoon dan nuuna lainnya di Roommate tersebut, mata Baekhyun gak bersinar begitu.

Astaga, kelihatan banget radar Gay-nya bereaksi (ngakak #plaak). Apalagi setelah itu Chanyeol benar-benar menjaga Baek untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan Minwoo. (ngakak sambil berhalusinasi yang tidak-tidak #plaak# *otak makin error*)

Sebenarnya, Aya gak pernah kepikiran untuk membuat sekuel dari oneshoot kemarin itu, sungguh. Ini datang begitu saja setelah baca review dan reaksi dari reader di kotak review... terima kasih banyak *bow*

Dan... well, lagi-lagi saya menunda mengetik lanjutan L3Y dan malam ngetik ini dalam waktu beberapa jam... (jedukin kepala ke meja).

Mungkin karena yang ini lebih ringan, jadi rasanya santai banget ngetiknya... :P

Untuk status fanfic lain, rencananya::

**Peramal Itu Bilang Kau Adalah Suami Masa Depanku**_. _:: Update hari jum'at besok.

**L3Y **:: Update hari minggu atau Senin besok (kalau sudah selesai)

**S3** :: Maaf, belum berencanakan melanjutkan.

**Sequel Its Overdoses** :: ini juga baru separuh jalan. Tidak jelas. Sebaiknya tidak usah ditunggu.

Dan itu target saya minggu ini, jika tak ada halangan, mudah-mudahan bisa terwujud...

Eumm... **Review**?

**P.S::** jangan paksa aku buat sequel NC-nya, karena aku takut...


	3. Chapter 3 : Wae?

_A/N :: Saya memutuskan untuk mengubah fanfic ini sebagai kumpulan Oneshoot / Twoshoot dari fanfic Chanbaek._

_Jadi untuk Chapter baru ini, plot dan alurnya sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan chapter-chapter sebelumnya._

_Dan untuk Winda, sesuai janji saya, ini fanfic oneshoot request darimu. semoga tidak mengecewakan. ^_^_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

"Bagaimana bisa?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan mata bulat yang memandang Baekhyun penasaran. "Bagaimana bisa kau berpacaran dengan sepupuku? Ini bahkan sudah tahun ketiga sejak kalian jadian."

Baekhyun menurunkan gelas kaca berisi anggurnya. Pemuda berusia 23 tahun itu balas menatap sahabatnya yang duduk di sampingnya, di salah satu kursi bar yang mereka kunjungin malam ini.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" Baekhyun balas bertanya.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu. "Hanya heran saja," ungkapnya. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau hubungan kalian bisa bertahan sampai sekarang. Aku sempat mengira kalau kalian hanya ingin sekedar_ have fun _saja saat pertama kali menjalin hubungan."

Alis Baekhyun makin berkerut heran. "Kenapa begitu?"

Kyungsoo mendesah. "Aku masih mengingat jelas bagaimana kau terus berkoar sebelum jadian dengan Chanyeol. Kau selalu bilang padaku kalau tipe pasanganmu itu harus romantis karena kau suka iri dengan pasangan romantis lainnya. Kau juga bilang tipemu itu harus terlihat lebih dewasa darimu, berwibawa, penuh karisma, dan segala hal yang menyamai ciri-ciri pangeran kampus kita, Kris." Kyungsoo lalu melirik ke arah lain. "Dan lihat itu sekarang." Ia menunjuk ke satu arah. "Semua tipe idaman yang kau beritahu padaku itu, sama sekali tidak ada pada sepupu bodohku itu. Aku sangat tahu kalau si bodoh itu sama sekali tidak ada romantisnya maupun berwibawa. Dia tidak pernah menjaga sikap. Selalu saja bertingkah konyol."

Baekhyun mengikuti arah tunjuk Kyungsoo. Di atas panggung kecil di bar cafe tersebut. Ada Chanyeol yang sedang mempersiapkan penampilan bandnya bersama teman-temannya. Chanyeol terlihat sering tertawa lebar dengan candaan entah apa yang mereka lontarkan. Mulutnya terbuka lebar saat ia tertawa, sampai-sampai sebuah sepatu mungkin saja bisa masuk ke dalam mulutnya jika ada orang yang melemparinya. Seperti kata Kyungsoo, tawa Chanyeol terlihat bodoh.

"Karena itu aku heran saja," lanjut Kyungsoo di sampingnya. "Kenapa kau masih bisa bertahan dengan orang bodoh itu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum misterius. Ia menopang dagunya di atas jemari lentiknya dengan siku yang bertumpu pada atas meja. Tatapan Baekhyun terpusat pada pemuda tinggi yang kini sedang duduk di kursi di atas panggung, sedang mengecek senar gitarnya.

"Kenapa yah?" tanya Baekhyun seperti gumaman pada dirinya sendiri.

Yah, Kenapa?

.

.

.

.

**Wae?**

**By Sayaka Dini**

**Main Cast: Baekhyun; Chanyeol**

**Pairing: Chanbaek**** / Baekyeol**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be mine**

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

"Tatapan memujamu itu sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Baek," sindir Kyungsoo yang sempat diabaikan oleh Baekhyun -yang terlalu asik memandang Chanyeol di atas panggung.

Baekhyun terkekeh geli. "Maaf, kadang aku lupa diri kalau sudah menatap Chanyeol." Sekilas pipi Baekhyun merona.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya bosan. "Aku benar-benar heran mengapa kau jatuh cinta dengan si bodoh itu?"

"Kenapa yah?" Baekhyun sekali lagi balik bertanya sambil memainkan jari telunjuk lentiknya di atas gelas kaca di atas meja mereka. "Sebenarnya aku sendiri bingung untuk mencari alasan kenapa aku menyukainya? Atau mungkin karena alasan itu begitu banyak sampai aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya."

"Kalau gitu mulai lah satu-satu saja," saran Kyungsoo. "Katakan satu hal saja yang kau sukai dari Chanyeol."

"Hmm..." Jemari lentik Baekhyun yang lainnya menepuk-nepuk pipi mulusnya, sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sebentar, ia berpikir. Kemudian ia tersenyum sendiri. "Karena Chanyeol itu lucu."

"Aku lebih setuju kalau kau mengatakan Chanyeol itu konyol daripada lucu," sindir Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tahu kenapa Kyungsoo terlihat begitu sinis dan dendam pada sepupunya sendiri. Itu karena seminggu lalu Chanyeol melakukan pesta kejutan konyol untuk ulang tahun Kyungsoo dan Kai -kekasih Kyungsoo- yang berakhir dengan mempora-porandakan apartemen pemuda bermata bulat itu. Belum lagi, yang hadir dalam pesta itu kebanyakan teman Chanyeol yang Kyungsoo sendiri tidak mengenalnya.

"Tapi menurutku Chanyeol itu lucu." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, tidak setuju.

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Terserah," ia mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku belum puas. Beri aku alasan lain mengapa kau menyukai raksasa bodoh itu."

Baekhyun memicingkan mata tak suka. Mulai kesal karena sejak tadi Kyungsoo mengatakan kekasihnya bodoh. Meski Chanyeol adalah sepupu Kyungsoo sendiri, dan Baekhyun juga sering mengatai Chanyeol bodoh jika kesal. Tetap saja, Baekhyun tidak terima kalau orang lain mengatai raksasa tercintanya dengan kata bodoh. Walaupun jika itu adalah orang tuanya sendiri.

"Mungkin menurutmu dan orang lain, tingkah Chanyeol sangat konyol melebihiku. Tapi sebenarnya, pemikiran Chanyeol lebih dewasa dariku."

"Oh ya? Beri aku contoh," tantang Kyungsoo.

"Dia sudah memikirkan pernikahan kami jauh-jauh hari." Baekhyun merona. Kyungsoo ingin membenturkan kepalanya di atas meja.

_Pemikiran dewasa apanya? _gerutu Kyungsoo. Anak kecil juga sering memikirkan hal itu.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" tambah Baekhyun lagi, lebih bersemangat dan tak mau kalah. Melihat Kyungsoo tampak kecewa dengan jawaban sebelumnya. "Hal yang kusukai dari Chanyeol adalah karena hanya aku yang selalu ada dalam pikirannya."

Kyungsoo mengernyit. "Darimana kau tahu? Memangnya kau bisa membaca pikirannya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng santai. "Tidak. Aku hanya tahu saja."

Mata Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun tajam. Lama-lama kesabarannya mulai habis jika ia terus berdebat dengan sahabatnya satu ini.

"Apa?" tantang Baekhyun menerima tatapan tajam dari Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau merendahkan sepupumu sendiri. Tingkahnya kadang konyol dan tampak bodoh. Tapi menurutku Chanyeol itu sempurna. Badannya tidak kalah bagus dengan Kris. Senyumannya juga tampak bersinar bagiku, seperti sinar mentari pagi yang menghangatkan hatiku." Pipi Baekhyun sempat merona.

Kyungsoo memasang wajah ingin muntah. Baekhyun mengabaikannya.

"Chanyeol itu juga sangat peduli padaku. Dia mau berjam-jam mendengarkan ceritaku meski kadang ia tidak paham dengan apa yang sedang kuceritakan. Dia bersedia melakukan apapun untukku. Dia bahkan lebih banyak mengalah jika kami sedang berkelahi. Menurutku, Chanyeol bahkan melebihi tipe pacar idamanku." Baekhyun tersenyum, tapi perlahan senyuman itu menghilang seiring kalimat selanjutnya yang ia katakan. "Justru aku yang bertanya-tanya, kenapa di antara semua orang yang lebih bagus dariku, ia malah memilihku? Kenapa aku yang dipilihnya?"

Baekhyun menoleh, kali ini ia yang melempar pandangan bertanya pada Kyungsoo. "Menurutmu kenapa? Kenapa sepupumu itu memilihku untuk menjadi kekasihnya?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu. "Aku mana tahu dengan pemikiran bodohnya?" Kyungsoo sendiri memang tidak tahu. Kenapa sepupunya itu mau dengan sahabatnya yang kelewat cerewet dan merepotkan ini? _Mungkin karena keduanya sama-sama bodoh,_ pikir Kyungsoo menimpali.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, kecewa tak mendapatkan jawaban memuaskan dari Kyungsoo.

"Jadi, kau tidak lagi menyukai laki-laki romantis?" tambah Kyungsoo lagi.

Baekhyun menatapnya bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu Chanyeol itu sama sekali tidak romantis," kata Kyungsoo setengah mengejek. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas proses pernyataan cinta Chanyeol pada Baekhyun -atau bisa dibilang prosesnya sedikit memaksa. Saat itu Chanyeol berbicara melalui pengeras suara dari gedung falkutas mereka, meneriaki nama Baekhyun tiga kali dan menyatakan cinta sambil mengancam akan melompat dari pagar pembatas gedung jika Baekhyun tidak segera datang untuk menerima cintanya. Dan yang lebih konyol lagi, saat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berlari dari kantin kampus menuju asal suara, Chanyeol ternyata sedang berjongkok di atas pagar pembatas antara gedung falkutas dan lapangan kampus di lantai paling dasar, bukan lantai dua atau lantai-lantai yang lebih tinggi lagi. Jadi kalaupun Chanyeol melompat dari sana, ia akan baik-baik saja.

Pernyataan cinta konyol itu berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang memukul Chanyeol bertubi-tubi sambil sedikit terisak, dan ditutup dengan Baekhyun yang memeluk Chanyeol erat sambil terus menggumankan kata iya.

Kyungsoo yang menyaksikan itu hanya menggumankan tiga kata dalam pikirannya... _"Dasar pasangan konyol"_

"Karena kau menyukai Chanyeol, itu artinya kau tidak lagi menyukai laki-laki romantis," lanjut Kyungsoo. "Aku benar kan?"

"Siapa bilang?" Baekhyun tetap tidak mau kalah. "Chanyeol romantis kok."

Kyungsoo berdecak. "Jangan konyol. Sampai kapan kau akan terus membela pacarmu itu?"

"Aku tidak sekedar membual kok!" protes Baekhyun. "Chanyeol memang tidak seromantis Kai. Dia memang tidak membelikan rangkaian bunga atau boneka yang biasa dilakukan Kai padamu. Chanyeol juga tidak pandai merangkai kata memuja seperti yang selalu Kai katakan padamu tiap malam. Chanyeol itu sedikit pemalu dan kadang bingung untuk mengungkap kan bagaimana perasaannya padaku."

"Tuh kan, dia sama sekali tidak romantis."

"Aku belum selesai bicara," sungut Baekhyun, kesal karena disela. Kyungsoo memilih bungkam untuk sementara. Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku akui Chanyeol berbeda dari Kai. Dia tidak bisa romantis setiap hari karena Chanyeol terlalu malu dan bingung untuk melakukannya. Tapi, ada saat-saat dimana Chanyeol bisa bersikap romantis padaku, dan jika dia melakukan hal itu, dia selalu berhasil membuatku meleleh." Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu.

"Aku tidak percaya," timpal Kyungsoo. "Beri aku contoh yang jelas. Seperti apa?"

Baekhyun mendengus, agak kesal dengan keras kepala yang dimiliki sahabatnya itu. Tapi ia tetap melakukan apa yang dipinta Kyungsoo. Baekhyun memasang wajah berpikir. Mulai mengenang satu persatu moment manisnya bersama Chanyeol selama ini.

"Seperti-"

Suara tes mic dari pengeras suara di cafe bar itu mengintrupsi pembicaraan antara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Semua mata langsung memandang ke arah atas panggung kecil dalam cafe tersebut.

"Malam semuanya~" suara bass Chanyeol menyapa para pengunjung cafe, lengkap dengan senyuman lebar khas seorang Park Chanyeol. "Aku tahu kalian pasti bertanya-tanya. Mengapa hanya ada aku yang berdiri di sini dan tak ada angota band lainnya."

Di atas panggung kecil itu hanya ada sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri di sana. Tak ada sosok Sehun yang biasa memegang bass, tak ada Xiumin yang biasa duduk di balik drum, dan tak ada Luhan sebagai vokalis yang berdiri di depan mic. Hanya Chanyeol, sang gitaris seorang diri. Sementara tiga temannya sudah turun dari atas panggung.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin meminta izin pada kalian semua," Chanyeol memasang wajah memelas untuk sesaat. "Hari ini adalah ulang tahun ketiga hari jadiku menjalin hubungan dengan kekasihku. Dan sebagai hadiah, aku ingin menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya sebelum band kami tampil malam ini. Apa aku diijinkan?"

Siulan menggoda dan sorakan pengunjung menjadi jawabannya. Baekhyun di tempat duduknya mulai merona sendiri. Ia sedikit bersyukur semua orang tidak memandangnya karena mereka tidak tahu siapa kekasih sang gitaris tampan itu. Tapi, Chanyeol yang berdiri di atas panggung, mulai memusatkan satu perhatiannya pada tempat duduk Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih kalian sudah memperbolehkan aku. Dan untuk kekasihku," mata Chanyeol tak pernah lepas dari Baekhyun. "Kuharap lagu yang kuciptakan ini bisa menyampaikan perasaanku yang tidak bisa kusampaikan secara langsung padamu." Chanyeol mengakhiri kontak mata mereka dengan senyumannya. Ia berbaik untuk kembali duduk di tempatnya, menyesuaikan sebentar stand mic di depannya, lalu memangku gitarnya.

Satu tarikan nafas, Cafe terasa begitu hening, dan Chanyeol mulai memetik gitarnya.

_**Hmmm...**_

_**Semua temanku selalu bertanya padaku,**_

_**Kenapa aku bisa berpacaran dengan orang seperti dia?**_

Dengan suara bass khasnya, Chanyeol mulai dengan nada nyanyian yang pelan di awal.

_**Tapi merek**__**a tidak tahu apa pun.**_

_**Karena hanya aku yang bisa melihat pesonanya.**_

Lelaki jangkung itu mulai mengangkat kepalanya. Mengamati suasana tenang cafe di saat ia sedang bernyanyi akustik seorang diri.

_**Kalian semua tidak tahu, aku bisa merasakannya.**_

_**Kalau pun **__**kalian lebih dekat **__**untuk **__**melihatnya**__**.**_

_**Kalian hanya mengatakan**__** dia sedikit cantik**__**.**_

Tatapan Chanyeol kembali mendarat di mata Baekhyun.

_**Tapi menurutku...**_

_**Dia lah malaikat yang turun dari langit.**_

Baekhyun tersenyum. Chanyeol menyempatkan balas tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan petikan gitarnya.

_**Tingkah lucunya akan me**__**luluhkan**__** kalian semua.**_

_**Kalau pun aegyo-nya buruk**__**.**_

_**Di**__**a tetap **__**terlihat **__**cantik dengan caranya sendiri.**_

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya, ia mengambil gelas minuman sekedar untuk menutupi rasa bangga sekaligus malu dalam dirinya.

_**Tak perlu bingung dengan tingkat kecantikannya.**_

_**Karena ka**__**lian**__** tidak akan bisa memahaminya.**_

Petikan gitar Chanyeol makin cepat, ia mulai memasuki reff-nya.

_**Tak peduli dengan apapun yang orang katakan.**_

_**Baekhyun adalah malaikat cantik milikku**_

_**Tak peduli banyaknya orang menertawai k**__**ami.**_

_**Baekhyun adalah malaikat cantik milikku**_

Baekhyun nyaris tersedak minumannya saat mendengar namanya dialunkan dari pengeras suara cafe tersebut. Ia bersyukur tak ada nama tag besar di atas kepalanya yang menunjukkan siapa namanya dan membuat semua orang akan memandangnya dengan tatapan menggoda.

_**Matanya yang selalu memandangiku**_

_**Tawanya saat mendengar leluconku**_

_**Senyumannya begitu luar biasa**_

_**Tangannya yang menggenggamku**_

_**Ketika aku tertimpa masalah**_

_**Aku menyukai itu**__**.**_

_**S**__**ungguh aku sangat menyukainya**_

_**Apa yang bisa ku lakukan?**_

_**Aku rasa aku sangat menyukainya.**_

_**Aku melihatnya tiap hari, tapi selalu saja merindukannya tiap saat.**_

Baekhyun menangkup pipinya, ia tidak tahu seberapa merah wajahnya saat ini. Dan ia tidak berani menoleh ke atas panggung untuk menatap Chanyeol yang pasti sedang memandangnya dari sana saat ini. Baekhyun bisa merasakannya.

_**Tak peduli apapun yang kalian katakan.**_

_**Ak**__**u sudah jatuh cinta **__**lebih dalam p**__**adanya.**_

_**Dia menjadi kakakku ketika aku perlu bantuan.**_

_**Dia menjadi temanku ketika aku tertimpa masalah.**_

_**Dia menjadi pacarku ketika aku membutuhkan cinta.**_

_**Dia lah malaikat-ku yang aku butuhkan.**_

Baekhyun akhirnya memberanikan diri menoleh ke atas panggung, dan ia langsung melakukan kontak mata dari jauh dengan Chanyeol yang terus memandangnya sambil bernyanyi.

_**Tak ada hentinya aku terus jatuh dalam pesonanya.**_

_**Hanya satu, cintaku, malaikatku**_

_**Tak peduli apa yang dikatakan orang padaku**_

_**Di mataku dia sangat cantik, titik.**_

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. Bibir tipis Baekhyun ikut melengkung membalas senyuman kekasihnya.

_**Tak peduli dengan apapun yang orang katakan.**_

_**Baekhyun adalah malaikat cantik milikku**_

_**Tak peduli banyaknya orang menertawai k**__**ami.**_

_**Baekhyun adalah malaikat cantik milikku**_

Petikan gitar Chanyeol mulai memelan, menuju akhir nyanyian.

_**Tak peduli apa yang orang katakan.**_

_**Baekhyun... adalah malaikatku.**_

_**... malaikat cantik milik Chanyeol...**_

Dan nyanyian pun berakhir. Sorakan dan tepukan terdengar dari pegunjung. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, membungkuk hormat sebagai penutup. Baekhyun ikut tersenyum lebar di tempat duduknya, ia bertepuk tangan paling keras dengan bangganya.

"Bagaimana?" Baekhyun menyenggol Kyungsoo di sampingnya. "Chanyeol-ku romantis bukan?"

"Ya, dia cukup baik," Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis membalas euforia kebahagian dari sahabatnya. "Tapi tetap saja, menurutku, Jongin-ku masih lebih baik darinya," imbuhnya tak mau kalah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol~"

"Baekhyun~"

"Chanyeol~"

"Baekhyun~"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya dengan bosan melihat tingkah konyol yang diciptakan oleh sahabat dan sepupunya itu.

Baekhyun berlari sambil berseru dan merentangkan tangannya. Chanyeol yang baru keluar dari ruang ganti, juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Akhirnya dua orang bodoh -menurut Kyungsoo- itu bertemu di tengah koridor. Baekhyun terlihat seperti melemparkan tubuh mungilnya sendiri ke depan, dan dengan sigap tubuh tinggi Chanyeol menangkapnya.

Tangan Baekhyun melingkar di leher Chanyeol, sementara tangan panjang kekasihnya itu melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun berputar di tempat dua kali. Baekhyun terkekeh kecil dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

Apa-apaan mereka? gerutu Kyungsoo dalam hati. Demi Tuhan, umur mereka sudah 23 tahun tapi tingkah mereka sekarang seperti anak sekolah labil yang dipenuhi hormon berlebihan.

Chanyeol menurunkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun dari gendongannya, tapi ia masih memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dengan posesifnya.

"Aku suka dengan lagumu, Yeol. Terimakasih." Baekhyun tersenyum dengan imutnya.

"Benarkah? Kau suka?" Mata Chanyeol berbinar. "Kalau begitu aku ingin hadiahku." Pemuda tinggi itu menurunkan wajahnya, mendekat pada wajah kekasihnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum jenaka, ia mencium pipi Chanyeol sekilas. "Sudah!"

Chanyeol mengerang tertahan. "Baek, kau tau apa maksudku."

Tangan Baekhyun yang sejak tadi melingkar di leher Chanyeol, menarik tengkuk pemuda tinggi itu untuk lebih dekat padanya. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gerakan menggoda.

"Kalau begitu ambil sendiri hadiahmu, tuan Park."

Chanyeol menyeringai. Menarik pinggang Baekhyun lebih dekat untuk menempelkan lebih erat tubuh keduanya.

"Dasar malaikatku yang nakal."

Dan Kyungsoo mulai menyesali pilihannya untuk menemani Baekhyun menonton pertunjukkan Chanyeol di cafe malam ini. Melihat bagaimana pasangan konyol itu berciuman dengan mesra tanpa mengenal waktu dan tempat. Apalagi mengabaikan kehadiran Kyungsoo yang juga berada dalam koridor itu.

Kyungsoo pikir mereka akan berhenti saat tautan ciuman mereka berpisah. Chanyeol menempelkan kening mereka, tersenyum lembut pada Baekhyun. Bahkan tanpa melihat dengan jarak dekat, Kyungsoo bisa melihat sinar memuja dari tatapan masing-masing antara sahabat dan sepupunya tersebut.

"Selamat hari ulang tahun ketiga hari jadi kita, uri Baekhyunie," Chanyeol sekilas mencium pipi Baekhyun dengan sayang. "Saranghae."

Baekhyun membalas dengan senyuman sama tulusnya. "Nado saranghae, uri Chanyeolie."

Dan mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan sesi ciuman mereka.

Kyungsoo menggerutu di tempat, mulai kesal di abaikan sejak tadi. Ia nyaris ingin melepas sepatunya untuk dilemparkan ke arah kepala pasangan idiot itu. Namun suara ponsel yang bergetar di sakunya mengurungkan segala niat Kyungsoo.

Itu panggilan dari Kai, kekasihnya.

Dengan senyuman mengembang, Kyungsoo mengangkat teleponnya.

"Kapan kau pulang?" nada suara Kyungsoo terdengar sedikit merajuk. Senyuman lebar tak pernah lepas dari wajah Kyungsoo. "Aku juga kangen~ " rengeknya dengan manja.

Well, siapa yang juga bertingkah kekanakan di sini, Kyungsoo-yah?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Kyungsoo mengakhiri teleponnya karena Kai yang berada di luar kota itu sedang bersiap-siap untuk pertunjukan selanjutnya dalam konsernya.

Kyungsoo berbalik, tapi ia tidak lagi menemukan sosok Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun yang sedang berciuman di tengah koridor. Kyungsoo mengernyit seorang diri. Ia lalu mengecek email yang baru saja masuk.

**From : ByunBaek**

**Kyungsoo! Chanyeol menculikku! Dia langsung membawaku tanpa mengijinkan aku pamit padamu. Lagian kau terlalu asik menelpon dengan kekasihmu itu. Maaf, kau harus pulang sendiri malam ini, :( dan terimakasih kau sudah mau menemaniku di cafe. Kau sahabat terbaikku, Kyung~**

"Dan kau sahabat terburukku," balas Kyungsoo kesal. "Aissh! Sepupu sialan," gerutunya pada Chanyeol yang sudah membuatnya pulang seorang diri malam ini.

...

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Chanyeol tiba-tiba bersin dengan suaa keras. Baekhyun yang berbaring di bawahnya, memasang wajah jijik saat air liur ciptaan Chanyeol membasahi wajahnya.

"Yaiks, Yeol~"

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Mian." Ia membelai wajah lembut Baekhyun dengan pelan yang berbaring di bawahnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu, ini hanya bersin biasa, Baek."

"Oke," Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya bergerak gelisah ke arah bawah. "Jadi, bisa kita lanjutkan yang tadi?"

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Dengan senang hati, Baek."

Dan Baekhyun kembali mendesah malam itu di bawah pergerakan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**The_End**

.

.

.

.

...

A/N : Saya Chanbaek shipper. Saya juga sangat menyukai Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Tapi entah kenapa saya selalu menganggap mereka sebagai pasangan terkonyol... dan juga pasangan mesum #smirk

Buat Winda, ini sudah semampu saya, maaf kalau ini tidak sesuai keinginanmu nak(?)

**Review?**

**~Sayaka Dini~**

**[15 Januari 2014]**


	4. Chapter 4 : Tolong Aku

"Aku mencintaimu."

Untuk beberapa detik, rahang Baekhyun terjatuh beberapa senti mendengar penuturan tersebut. Lalu kemudian ia mencoba tertawa –meski terdengar agak canggung, mencoba mencairkan suasa diantara mereka berdua. "Kau sangat lucu, Sehun-ah."

"Aku serius."

Seserius nada yang ia lontarkan, raut wajah Sehun tampak begitu serius menatap Baekhyun yang mati kutu di tempat.

_Damn._

Dalam hati Baekhyun merutuki situasi yang terjadi pada dirinya. Tidak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya Baekhyun bisa berpikir mendapatkan pernyataan cinta pertama dari sesama namja, apalagi dari adik kelasnya sendiri yang baru satu minggu ia kenal.

.

.

.

_**... ... ... ... ... ...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_o0o_**

**Sayaka Dini**

_**Present**_

**~Oneshoot Collection~**

**[ TOLONG AKU ]**

**_o0o_**

_**Main Cast**_**: Baekhyun &amp; Chanyeol **

_**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**_

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

_**... ... ... ... ... ...**_

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak. Memegang perutnya sambil berguling di atas karpet.

"Sialan kau dobi." Sebuah lemparan bantal mendarat di wajah Chanyeol. "Berhenti menertawaiku!" protes Baekhyun. "Aku mengajakmu ke sini untuk membantu permasalahanku, bukannya menertawaiku." Baekhyun mengambil boneka beruangnya, memeluknya sambil duduk bersila di atas tempat tidur, memandang Chanyeol ke bawah –yang berada di atas karpet– sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Chanyeol untuk meredakan tawanya, lalu kembali duduk bersila di atas karpet sambil memeluk bantal yang dilemparkan Baekhyun padanya. Cengiran geli masih terpatri di wajah tampan Chanyeol, memandang balik Baekhyun yang duduk di atas ranjang. "Sungguh, Baek. Aku tidak sangka kalau dia bisa senekat itu padamu. Jadi, apa kau menerimanya?"

"Apa kau gila?" Baekhyun mendelik pada Chanyeol. "Mana mungkin aku menerima bocah seperti dia? Kalau dia perempuan, mungkin aku masih bisa mempertimbangkannya." Baekhyun lalu mendesah. "Aku tak menyangka kalau niat baikku malah bisa berdampak seperti ini," keluhnya sambil sedikit menerawang.

Mengingatkan ia saat pertama kalinya bertemu dengan Sehun, dimana pemuda albino itu masih jadi siswa baru tahun ini di SMA mereka. Siang itu, Baekhyun hanya merasa kasihan melihat Sehun dihukum oleh Kris berjemur di tengah lapangan karena properti ospek yang ia bawa belum lengkap. Baekhyun hanya sedikit membujuk Kris –teman osis sekaligus teman sekelas Baekhyun– untuk menyudahi hukuman itu melihat Sehun sudah hampir ingin roboh di tengah lapangan. Mana Baekhyun tahu, kalau sikap kecilnya itu malah disalah artikan oleh adik kelasnya tersebut.

Chanyeol mengangguk-ngangguk. Lalu menumpu dagunya pada bantal dalam dekapannya, sambil menatap lekat Baekhyun di atas ranjang.

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Apa-apaan tatapanmu itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin mencari tahu, secantik apa kau sampai anak laki-laki itu tertarik padamu?"

Sebuah lemparan kembali mendarat di wajah Chanyeol, kali ini boneka beruang Baekhyun yang tadi ia peluk sebagai bahan lemparan. "Berhenti mengejekku Yeol. Atau aku akan menendangmu dari kamarku."

"Hei, hei, memangnya siapa yang sejak awal menyeretku kemari?" balas Chanyeol memprotes. "Jangan mentang-mentang aku tetanggamu, kau bisa seenaknya menyeret dan menendangku dari apartemenmu."

"Habisnya, kau dari tadi bukannya memberi solusi, malah terus mengejekku."

"Bagian mananya aku yang mengejekmu? Aku 'kan hanya menatapmu."

"Kau mengataiku cantik. Itu sama saja kau mengejekku!"

Belum sempat Chanyeol membela diri. Suara ponsel Baekhyun segera mengintrupsi perdebatan mereka. Baekhyun mengernyit, tak mengenal sederet nomor yang sedang menelponnya. "Yobseyo? Neh. Nugu?" setelah mendapat jawaban dari ujung sana, wajah Baekhyun berubah jadi merengut tak suka. "Maaf Sehun. Aku sedang sibuk sekarang." tanpa menunggu, Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan tersebut. Melepas beterai ponsel dan melemparnya di atas kasur. "Sialan, dari mana dia bisa mendapatkan nomorku?"

Chanyeol malah bertepuk tangan. "Untuk seorang bocah, dia cukup tangguh juga mengejarmu."

"Apa pantas kau memuji orang di saat seperti ini, huh?" Baekhyun mencibir, lalu mengerang frustasi. "Argh! Mengapa dia sangat keras kepala?" Baekhyun merebahkan diri di atas kasur sambil menggeliat tak karuan dengan gerakan frustasi. Padahal tiga hari lalu, Baekhyun sudah menolak mentah-mentah pengakuan cinta Sehun tersebut, tapi ternyata Sehun tak mau menyerah begitu saja untuk terus mengejar kakak kelas favoritnya itu. Ia bahkan dengan berani mengatakan akan membuat Baekhyun juga balas menyukainya. Heh, yang benar saja? Kenalan dengan Baekhyun saja tidak sampai satu bulan, dan Sehun sudah berani bicara seolah ia tahu betul bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun?

Ranjang single Baekhyun sedikit bergoyang. Baekhyun menoleh, melihat punggung Chanyeol yang sekarang duduk di tepi ranjangnya. "Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menoleh pada Baekhyun yang berbaring di belakangnya.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Oh ayolah Yeol. Di mana kepintaranmu itu? Dari tadi aku cerita padamu agar kau memberiku jalan keluar, bukannya malah bertanya balik padaku?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas, menolehkan kepalanya ke depan tanpa menatap Baekhyun di belakangnya. "Tanpa bertanya padaku, seharusnya kau sudah tahu cara apa yang akan membuat Sehun berhenti mengejarmu. Kau harus segera memiliki kekasih sendiri."

"Karena itu aku meminta bantuanmu."

"Apa? Kau ingin aku berpacaran denganmu? Auh, appo!" Chanyeol meringis mendapatkan tamparan dari belakang kepalanya. "Yach, tak bisa kah kau berhenti memukulku?"

"Asal kau berhenti mengatakan hal yang tak masuk akal," ketus Baekhyun.

"Aku 'kan hanya bercanda. Mengapa kau menanggapinya serius?"

"Itu karena kau berbicara dengan nada serius." Baekhyun lalu bangkit duduk di samping Chanyeol. "Serius Yeol, aku sekarang tidak ingin main-main. Sehun benar-benar sudah menganggu hidupku dengan'teror'nya itu. Bagaimana nanti kalau dia sudah tahu di mana alamatku? Bukan hanya di sekolah, di rumah pun aku pasti akan diteror olehnya."

"'Kan sudah kubilang. Cari lah kekasih baru," jawab Chanyeol sambil mencibir, bosan mengulangi kata-katanya. Chanyeol langsung mengernyit aneh saat menyadari tatapan memohon dari mata indah Baekhyun di sampingnya. Pemuda tinggi itu bergidik, memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit saat Baekhyun mencondongka kepalanya maju ke depan agar bisa menekan Chanyeol dengan wajah memohonannya.

"Kenalkan aku dengan teman-teman wanitamu."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya kesamping sambil mendengus. "Tidak mau." tolaknya, mendorong kening Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya, menjauh darinya.

Baekhyun mencibir, menatap sebal pada Chanyeol. "Dasar pelit. Kau memiliki banyak teman wanita tapi tak pernah mau mengenalkannya denganku, satu pun tidak."

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Percaya padaku, mereka sama sekali tidak cocok untuk dijadikan kekasih. Apalagi denganmu."

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Chanyeol menatap langit-langit, berpikir sejenak untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat. "Insting?"

Satu pukulan bantal kembali menimpa kepala Chanyeol. "Kau sama sekali tidak berguna," ketus Baekhyun sangat kesal. "Sudah, pergi kembali ke apartementmu sana! Daritadi kita bicara, kau sama sekali tidak bisa membantuku." Baekhyun kembali merebahkan diri di ranjang, memutar badan memunggungi Chanyeol sambil menutup kepalanya dengan bantal. "Cepat, sana keluar dari kamarku."

"Tch. Pada akhirnya, lagi-lagi kau mengusirku setelah memaksaku ke mari," cibir Chanyeol kesal.

Baekhyun tak mau menjawab keluhan Chanyeol. Detik berlalu, Baekhyun tak merasakan pergerakan lain di ranjangnya atau pun suara pintu kamar yang dibuka juga tidak terdengar olehnya. Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol belum beranjak dari ranjangnya. Tapi Baekhyun mengabaikannya.

Bantal yang digunakan Baekhyun untuk menutupi telinga dan kepalanya, mendadak ditarik paksa oleh seseorang. "Yeol–" Baekhyun yang sedang berbaring menyamping itu, menoleh untuk memprotes, tapi ia terlalu terkejut untuk mendapati wajah Chanyeol sangat dekat di atasnya, terlalu dekat sampai hidung mancung Baekhyun dan Chanyeol nyaris bersentuhan. Mata Baekhyun melebar, bibirnya yang sudah terbuka sedikit, malah kaku untuk meneruskan kata-katanya. Tubuh Chanyeol yang duduk di tepi ranjang itu sedang condong membungkukkan badannya di atas kepala Baekhyun.

Mata Chanyeol juga melebar, sama terkejutnya. Niatnya utuk berteriak di telinga Baekhyun setelah menarik bantalnya secara tiba-tiba –sekedar ingin balas dendam padanya–, langsung sinar setelah tanpa disangka Baekhyun malah menolehkan kepalanya dan bertatap muka terlalu dekat dengan Chanyeol.

Lima detik dalam keterpakuan bersama, Chanyeol segera tersadar duluan. Ia menarik diri dengan cepat dari atas wajah Baekhyun. "A-a-aku hanya–" suara terbata Chanyeol hanya membuat keduanya merasa malu secara bersamaan dengan keadaan posisi tadi dan membuat suasana begitu canggung. Tanpa sadar, keduanya merona. "Aissh! Aku hanya main-main!" Chanyeol langsung melempar bantal dalam pegangannya ke wajah Baekhyun, untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

Baekhyun tersentak sambil meringis.. "YACH!"

Pintu langsung dibanting tertutup oleh Chanyeol yang telah melarikan diri.

Baekhyun cemberut kesal. Memang dia yang tadi menyuruh Chanyeol pergi dengan cepat, tapi sekarang dia malah merasa kesal karena Chanyeol pergi begitu saja.

Mata Baekhyun terarah ke atas langit-langit kamar. Wajah tampan Chanyeol yang barusan berada di atas wajahnya, langsung tergiang dalam penglihatan Baekhyun. Pipi Baekhyun memanas. Kali ini ia menutup wajahnya dengan bantal sambil mengerang keras.

_**Damn.**_

_**Tak bisakah jantungnya kembali berdetak normal?**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia datang," Chanyeol menyenggol siku Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingya.

Baekhyun menghentikan sejenak makan siangnya. Menoleh sebentar pada Chanyeol, lalu mengikuti arah lirikan mata yang Chanyeol maksud. Tampak Sehun berjalan ke arah meja kantin mereka sambil membawa kotak makan dengan senyumannya yang mengembang.

"Hyung," ia duduk di sebrang meja, menyodorkan kotak makanannya dan membuka penutupnya. "Aku membuatnya khusus untukmu, makanlah."

Baekhyun menganga. Chanyeol mendengus geli, berusaha menahan tawanya. Melihat nasi dan lauk pauk dalam kotak makan itu ditata sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk tulisan Sehun, bentuk hati, lalu tulisan Baekhyun di bawahnya.

"Kenapa hanya diam? Ah, kau terlalu terkejut, 'kan hyung? Biar aku yang menyuapimu." Sehun mengambil sumpit dan mulai menyuapi ke dalam mulut Baekhyun yang masih menganga terkejut.

Baekhyun agak tersentak, tapi dengan terpaksa mengunyah makanan tersebut. Dalam hati, ia ingin segera menangis karena tatapan-tatapan siswa lain yang berada di sekitar mereka, tertuju pada mejanya karena kelakuan Sehun yang tak tahu malu ini.

"Aku selesai." Chanyeol berdiri.

Baekhyun kembali tersentak. Ia menoleh sambil menengadah, memandang Chanyeol dengan horror. Mengirimkan sinyal memohon untuk tidak ditinggalkan sendirian bersama adik kelas mereka yang satu ini.

Entah karena tidak mengerti tatapan Baekhyun, atau memang Chanyeol sengaja tak mau mengabulkannya, namja itu lalu pergi berbalik meninggalkan kantin.

"Yach, yach, yach, Chanyeol! Aissh!" Baekhyun mendengus kesal melihat punggung Chanyeol menjauh tanpa menoleh padanya meski suara panggilannya sudah cukup keras. Ia buru-buru mengambil minumannya, menegaknya sebentar, lalu ikut berdiri untuk menyusul Chanyeol.

"Hyung!"

_**Persetan dengan panggilan Sehun.**_

.

.

.

.

Langkah Baekhyun terlihat buru-buru di sepanjang koridor gedung sekolah, matanya berkeliaran ke sekeliling, mencari sosok Chanyeol di antara siswa-siswa yang masih berada di luar kelas karena jam istirahat belum berakhir.

"Baekhyun-hyung!"

Suara Sehun yang berseru dari belakang, membuat Baekhyun bergidik di tempat. Sial, bocah itu masih saja terus mengikutinya. Langkah Baekhyun berubah lebih cepat, berlari kecil untuk menemukan toilet atau pun kelas kosong untuk sekedar bersembunyi dari adik kelasnya yang terlalu ambisius mendapatkan dirinya itu.

Baekhyun menikuk di belokan koridor, ia nyaris kembali berlari, tapi ia urungkan saat matanya menangkap kehadiran seseorang. Kepala Baekhyun menoleh dengan heran, melihat Chanyeol yang bersandar di dinding koridor dengan santainya.

"Yach, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Baekhyun segera menarik tangan Chanyeol. "Cepat, bocah itu lagi-lagi mengejarku."

"Untuk apa aku juga ikut lari? Yang dikejar 'kan kau, bukan aku."

_**Dia benar.**_

Baekhyun langsung cemberut, memasang wajah memelas ditempat. "Yeolie, tolong aku! Kumohon..." ia merengek pada sahabatnya.

Chanyeol menyeringai. Tanpa bicara, ia menarik bahu Baekhyun, lalu memutar dan mendorongnya pelan, menyandarkan punggung Baekhyun pada sisi tembok koridor, menghimpitnya.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun terkejut dengan tindakan Chanyeol yang tak pernah ia sangka. Terlalu terkejut dengan Chanyeol yang menghimpit tubuhnya begitu dekat, sampai-sampai Baekhyun tak bisa menanggapi bisikan Chanyeol di telinganya.

"Ku peringati Baekkie, aku akan menolongmu. Tapi kau harus menerima sendiri konsekuensi apa yang kulakukan padamu."

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-hyung–" panggilan Sehun tercekat di udara saat ia berbelok di tikungan, hanya untuk mendapati pemandangan kakak kelas favoritnya itu sedang berciuman dengan lelaki lain.

Sama dengan mata Sehun yang melebar terkejut, mata Baekhyun juga melebar terkejut menerima ciuman Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba. Tapi Baekhyun tak menolak, juga tak bereaksi apa-apa. Yang Baekhyun bisa hanya menahan nafasnya yang terasa sesak, mengotrol detak jantungnya untuk tidak bergerak terlampau cepat melewati batas normal, dan wajahnya yang semakin detik semakin memanas dengan tekanan lembut bibir Chanyeol pada bibirnya.

Chanyeol menyudahi kecupan bibir –yang terlihat biasa namun berlangsung lama–, menjauhi bibir mereka sejenak. Ia lalu menoleh pada Sehun yang masih terpaku di tempat. "Apa yang kau lihat, bocah?" Chanyeol tersenyum sinis, sebelum akhirnya kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun di hadapannya, kali ini lebih dalam, dengan tambahan mengemut bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan gerakan sensual.

Sehun mendengus kesal, melihat bagaimana Baekhyun ikut memejamkan mata, membalas ciuman Chanyeol. Meski terlihat agak ragu, tapi tangan Baekhyun ikut terangkat, melingkari punggung Chanyeol dan meremas kain seragam pemuda tinggi itu di tengah ciuman mereka.

Langkah Sehun yang terdengar menjauh sudah tidak lagi menjadi urusan Baekhyun, ataupun Chanyeol yang telah hanyut dalam eksintasi ciuman pertama mereka.

_**Sial, dia pencium yang hebat**__**.**_

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menopang dagunya di atas meja, matanya menerawang ke luar jendela kelas di sampingnya, menatap lapangan sekolah yang ramai dengan siswa-siswi berlalu menuju gerbang untuk pulang.

"Yach, kau tak pulang?"

Baekhyun mendengus, mengabaikan suara itu, ia malah mengembungkan pipinya kesal tanpa menoleh sejenak pada pemilik suara. Baekhyun bisa mendengar helaan nafas dari satu-satunya siswa selain Baekhyun, yang kini berdiri di samping meja Baekhyun. Kelas sudah berakhir dua puluh lima menit lalu, menyisakan Baekhyun yang masih duduk di tempatnya, dengan Chanyeol yang menghampiri bangkunya.

"Kau masih marah dengan ciuman tadi?"

Tak ada balasan.

"Ayolah Baek, kau tahu arti dari ciuman tadi. Aku hanya–"

"Ini bukan tentang alasan kau yang tiba-tiba menciumku," sela Baekhyun ketus. "Aku tahu kau melakukan itu karena mau menolongku dari Sehun. Aku tahu itu. Aku sendiri yang minta tolong padamu."

Chanyeol menaikkan alis tak mengerti. "Lalu, kenapa kau terlihat kesal?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas keras, terlihat sangat berat hati. Ia berdiri, menyampirkan tas punggungnya. "Itu karena–" mata Baekhyun terarah ke permukaan meja, mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan pipi yang sekilas merona. "–ciuman pertamaku."

"Hpft!" Chanyeol membekap mulutnya yang hendak mengeluarkan tawa. Baekhyun langsung memberikan tatapan tajam pada Chanyeol. "M-mian, aku hanya–" Chanyeol berusaha menahan tawanya sejenak. "–tak menyangkanya. Maksudku, well, kau tadi cukup–" Chanyeol melirik ke direksi lain sambil menutup separuh wajahnya –bagian pipi dan hidungnya. "–bagus."

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. Tak mengerti dengan penjelasan Chanyeol yang memang tak jelas baginya.

"Begini saja," Chanyeol mencoba mencari cara lain "Supaya kau merasa tidak kesal lagi, kuberitahu saja padamu. Itu juga termaksud ciuman pertamaku kok."

Baekhyun memicingkan mata, tak percaya begitu saja. Chanyeol dikenal memiliki banyak teman wanita dan tak jarang pergi berkencan, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang terlihat lebih kaku jika di hadapkan dengan wanita cantik. "Kau serius?"

"Yah... setidaknya itu ciuman pertamaku dengan seorang namja. Auh, appo!" Chanyeol meringis, mengusap lengannya yang menjadi sasaran tamparan keras ala Baekhyun. "Baekkie, tunggu aku."

"Kau sangat menyebalkan Yeol. Sungguh."

Chanyeol hanya nyengir mendengar keluhan Baekhyun, berjalan beriringan di sampingnya. "Baek, kalau kau mendapatkan masalah lain lagi. Jangan sungkan minta tolong padaku lagi–" kepala Chanyeol sengaja mendekat pada telinga Baekhyun di sampingnya sambil berbisik dengan nada menggoda. "–karena aku dengan senang hati akan membantumu~ Arggh!"

Ringisan Chanyeol kali ini terdengar lebih nyaring. Chanyeol berhenti melangkah sambil mengusap tulang keringnya. Tendangan Baekhyun benar-benar tidak main-main.

Tak peduli umpatan Chanyeol, Baekhyun melanjutkan langkahnya sambil memasang wajah kesal.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menutup pintu lokernya. Ia berbalik, hendak kembali ke kelasnya, tapi terhenti saat melihat Baekhyun buru-buru datang menhampirinya dari ujung koridor. Baekhyun berdiri di hadapannya, dengan nafas sedikit terengah karena berlari.

"Kau kenapa? Seperti dikejar hantu saja."

"Ini lebih buruk," cetus Baekhyun.

"Sehun lagi?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Kali ini teman sekelasnya. Astaga, aku tak mengerti kenapa adik kelas zaman sekarang orangnya aneh-aneh?" mungkin karena panik dan lelah, Baekhyun jadi meracau dengan pertanyaan tidak jelas. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul.

"Baekhyun-hyung~" suara rengekan terdengar dari jauh. Baekhyun menoleh, bergidik melihat sosok Kai berlari kecil menghampiri mereka. Memang wajah merengek Kai terlihat manis, tapi kalau keseringan dan rengekannya itu terlihat berulang-ulang tanpa henti malah akan jadi merepotkan dan sangat mengganggu.

"Yeol–" Baekhyun menarik ujung seragam Chanyeol. Wajahnya terlihat panik, tapi juga merona dalam waktu bersamaan. "Tolong aku..."

Chanyeol tersenyum, meraih dan merangkul pinggang Baekhyun mendekat, membungkukkan sedikit punggungnya lalu berbisik tertahan di depan bibir Baekhyun dengan suara beratnya. "Dengan senang hati, Baek..."

Kai menghentikan langkahnya. Dahinya berkerut dengan mata yang memandang tak suka pada dua insan di hadapannya. Terlihat lengan Chanyeol yang melingkar pada pinggang Baekhyun, dan tangan Baekhyun yang menekan tengkuk serta kepala Chanyeol untuk lebih menunduk ke dalam ciuman mereka. Desahan tertahan yang terdengar pelan dari ciuman mereka, membuat Kai mengerucutkan bibir kesal. Ia berbalik, menjauhi tempat itu.

"Dia sudah pergi," Baekhyun berbisik, berusaha sedikit memundurkan kepalanya.

"Lalu?" tapi kepala Chanyeol bergerak maju, mengejar bibir Baekhyun dan kembali meraupnya.

"Yeol–"

"Shut up."

Entah kenapa, Baekhyun malah ingin tersenyum saat mendengar suara serak Chanyeol yang memprotes keinginan Baekhyun untuk behenti. Mungkin karena sebenarnya dalam lubuk hati Baekhyun, ia juga tak mau ciuman mereka cepat berhenti.

_**Jangan berhenti.**_

.

.

.

.

Langkah Baekhyun yang hendak ke perpustakaan, terhenti saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol menghadangnya, berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

Ujung bibir Chanyeol berkedut, terlihat sedang menahan senyumannya atau sebuah seringai. "Well, Baekkie, kini giliranku."

"Apa?"

Chanyeol melangkah lebih dekat. "Tolong aku..."

Baekhyun ingin bertanya lebih jauh karena belum paham. Tapi suara melengking yeoja dari tikungan koridor cukup membuat Baekhyun mengerti.

"Chanyeol-oppa~ kita belum selesai bicara. Kalau hari jumat sore, apa kau ada waktu?"

Baekhyun melirik yeoja yang berlari kecil di balik punggung Chanyeol. "Bukan kah itu Yerin? Dia manis lho–"

"Aku tak menyukainya," sela Chanyeol cepat. "Cukup. Kau mau menolongku sekarang atau tidak?"

Baekhyun tersenyum geli melihat Chanyeol tampak terdesak dengan Yerin yang mengejarnya di belakang. "Tentu aku akan menolongmu dengan senang hati..." ia menarik dasi Chanyeol turun, membuat Chanyeol sedikit membungkuk, menerima ciuman yang Baekhyun berikan padanya.

Tak peduli dengan pekikan Yerin, mereka akan terus melanjutkan ciuman mereka...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terkadang sesuatu yang terjadi secara beruntun bukan karena tak ada alasannya. Sepulang sekolah, di belakang gedung SMA yang tampak sepi. Chanyeol sedang membagi tiga sejumlah uang dengan sama rata, lalu memberikannya pada tiga siswa di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih bantuan kalian..." Chanyeol nyengir. Dan di balas cengiran sama dari tiga adik kelasnya, Sehun, Kai, dan Yerin.

Well, untuk bisa membuat Baekhyun minta tolong pada Chanyeol, dan mengubah cara pandang sahabat mungilnya itu padanya, Chanyeol juga perlu meminta tolong pada dongsaeng-dongsaeng kepercayaannya.

Cinta memang perlu sedikit pengorbanan. Asal itu akan berbuah manis, pengorbanan sebesar apapun terasa ringan untuk dipikul.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Tolong Aku…..**_

_**_EnD_**_

_**~Sayaka Dini~**_

_**[21 Januari 2016]**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

A/N: ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

*clingak-clinguk*

*berbisik* anggap saja ini bukan Aya, arrasho?

*kabur...

Eits, big thanks to kumpulan author yang akhirnya menggugah (?) hatiku, membuatku memilih nyolong waktu buat update ff ini biar bisa update bareng-bareng, semoga ini benar-benar yang terakhir. Ahhh... mengapa godaan Chanbaek shipper ini begitu berat *merana*

Intip juga fanfic kumpulan author chanbaek ini yang juga pada update bareng : **RedApplee, Pupuputri, SilvieVienoy96, dan JongTakGu88**,

Emmm... (mainin jari) _**Review?**_ (Puppy eyes)


	5. Chapter 5 : Karma

Well, kisah ini hanya bercerita tentang bagaimana sebuah karma itu tetap berlaku di dunia ini. Tak peduli waktu dan jangka waktu kapan kejadian pembalasan itu terjadi. Bahkan tak peduli apa itu dilakukan dengan sengaja atau tidak dengan si pelaku itu sendiri.

Dan ini kisah tentang Park Chanyeol, dengan seorang bocah gendut yang memujinya di saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

.

.

.

_**Kau sangat cantik...**_

.

.

.

_**... ... ... ... ... ...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_o0o_**

**Sayaka Dini**

_**Present**_

**~Karma~**

**_o0o_**

_**Main Cast**_**: Baekhyun &amp; Chanyeol **

_**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**_

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

_**... ... ... ... ... ...**_

Dengan gerakan sangat pelan dan tanpa suara, seseorang mendorong sebuah pintu kamar. Kepala Jongdae mencuat muncul dari sela pintu, mengintip suasana remang dalam kamar yang tirai jendelanya masih tertutup tersebut. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum lebar —penuh kejahilan, dengan bibir melengkung panjang, tapi anehnya justru senyuman itu yang membuat seorang Kim Jongdae terlihat semakin menawan dengan caranya sendiri.

Remaja laki-laki yang masih berusia 13 tahun itu, melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar. Seperti cara dia membuka pintu sebelumnya, ia pun menutupnya dengan gerakan sangat pelan. Ia berjinjit melangkah menuju satu-satunya ranjang dalam kamar tersebut. Di atas ranjang itu terlihat gundukan tubuh bulat yang 'bersemayam' di balik selimut, menutupi seluruh tubuh kecuali rambut hitam yang mencuat di ujung selimut.

Sesampainya di tepi ranjang, Jongdae menghitung tanpa suara. Bibirnya bergerak dengan hitungan 'hana-dul-set' dengan posisi kedua tangan di atas, siap melakukan aksinya.

Tiga detik kemudian terdengar suara teriakan nyaring dari kamar tersebut yang menggemparkan seluruh rumah. Burung-burung kecil yang sempat singgah di atas kabel listrik, terbang menjauh dengan panik menuju langit biru pagi hari. Satu-satunya ibu rumah tangga yang sedang sibuk di dapur itu, hanya menggelengkan kepala maklum mendengar keributan dari lantai atas rumahnya.

Bunyi kedebuk dan tawa kemenangan Jongdae menyusul, terdengar makin mendekat. Langkah terburu-buru dua anak laki-laki yang sedang kejar-kejaran menghentakkan tiap anak tangga menuju lantai bawah.

"Eomma!" rengekan namja muncul di ambang pembatas dapur. "Sudah kubilang berapa kali, jangan membiarkan Jongdae masuk ke kamarku!" Remaja gendut yang seusia dengan Jongdae itu menghentakkan kakinya. Pipinya yang gemuk, semakin terlihat menggemaskan saat ia cemberut dengan bibir pink yang mengerucut kecil di antara pipi gemuknya.

"Dia hanya ingin membangunkanmu sayang."

"Tidak Eomma. Dia ingin membunuhku!"

"Kau selalu bilang seperti itu setiap pagi. Tapi nyatanya kau masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang kan?"

"Eomma~ kau tidak pernah lihat cara dia membangunkanku. Dia kejam! Dia selalu membangunkan dengan cara—"

"Berheti mengutuknya tiap pagi kalau nanti sore kau malah tertawa bersamanya, sayang."

"Eomma, sebenarnya anakmu itu siapa? Kau selalu saja membelanya!"

"Eomma hanya punya satu putra, sayang." Wanita cantik itu akhirnya berbalik dengan sepiring penuh potongan ayam tepung goreng, tersenyum pada putranya. "Hanya ada satu putra yang paling Eomma sayang bernama Byun Baekhyun. Nah, sekarang mandilah, setelah itu kau bisa menikmati sarapanmu."

Wajah Baekhyun berubah cerah seketika saat melihat masakan ibunya. "Bolehkah aku makan dulu," ia merajuk.

"Yach gendut. Mandi dulu sana!" teriakan dari ruang tengah yang berdekatan dengan dapur membuat Baekhyun kembali cemberut.

"Diam kau Jongdae!"

Jongdae yang berbaring di sofa hanya nyengir sendiri mendengar teriakan marah nyaring Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya!" remaja laki-laki bermata bulat itu memasang wajah garang sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Kau harus melakukannya, Yeolie!" Perempuan yang lebih tua sepuluh tahun darinya itu balas menatapnya tajam sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Sampai mati pun aku tidak mau menggunakan barang-barang menjijikkan itu," tegas Park Chanyeol, remaja yang baru menginjak umur 12 di tahun ini.

Seketika wajah perempuan cantik di hadapannya berubah memelas, nyaris terlihat ingin menangis di tempat. "Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan?" ia terdengar putus asa. "Tiffany tidak bisa datang karena tiba-tiba ia kena cacar. Aku tidak punya waktu lagi untuk mencari model baru. Satu-satunya harapanku hanyalah keponakan satu-satunya. Andai ia mau berbaik hati membantu bibinya yang tertimpa masalah ini."

"Bibi," wajah Chanyeol mengerut, tak tega tapi juga tak bisa membantu. "Aku memang keponakanmu satu-satunya. Tapi aku anak laki-laki. Bagaimana bisa kau memintaku menjadi model perempuan untuk perlombaan fashionmu?"

Perempuan cantik itu malah tersedu sendiri, mengabaikan protes Chanyeol, ia mengambil tisu kotak di atas meja untuk menghapus air matanya. "Hancur sudah karirku. Hiks hiks hiks. Impianku, kandas sudah sampai di sini. Hanya karena keponakan kesayanganku tak mau mengorbankan dirinya sebentar, aku tak bisa menjadi desain terkenal. Perlombaan fashion untuk memulai karirku saja tak bisa kuikuti. Haruskah aku melamar jadi pembatu rumah tangga di negara orang? Hiks hiks hiks."

"Astaga," Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya melihat tingkah bibinya yang sudah melampaui drama melankolis. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing mendengar berbagai keluhan tersebut. Ia tak bisa mengabaikannya. "Baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya."

"Bagus. Cepat gunakan dress dan wig itu. Aku akan meng-make up mu dalam beberapa menit."

Chanyeol hanya bisa melongo melihat perubahan drastis dari bibinya yang kini sudah tersenyum penuh kemenangan ke arahnya. Ah... Kini Chanyeol menyesal telah termakan dengan air mata buaya milik bibinya sendiri.

"Seharusnya tadi aku tak usah kasihan padamu."

Mengabaikan sindirannya, sang bibi tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah Yeolie, aku akan menyihirmu menjadi gadis yang paling cantik se-Asia dalam lima belas menit."

"Ah, Sial."

...

Bel rumah itu berbunyi. Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di sofa menunggu persiapan bibinya di dalam kamar, hanya bisa mendengus.

"Yeolie. Buka pintunya. Mungkin itu jemputan kita," teriak perempuan cantik dari dalam kamarnya.

Chanyeol berdecak kesal. Mood-nya sama sekali buruk sejak ia menggunakan wig pirang panjang, make up, dress summer yang terlihat begitu girly. Ia berdiri, bulu kuduknya terus merinding tiap kali ia merasakan udara masuk ke sela-sela kakinya saat ia berjalan menggunakan rok selututnya.

"Hanya sehari, hanya sehari," gumamnya terus pada dirinya sendiri. Mengingatkan bahwa penderitaan ini hanya sehari untuknya. Sayangnya Chanyeol sama sekali tak tahu kalau sehari itu bisa menjadi jauh lebih buruk dari perkiraannya setelah ia membukakan pintu untuk tamunya.

Di depan pintu, Kai berdiri sambil membawa bola sepak dengan Sehun yang berdiri di sampingnya merangkul bahu Kai. Kedua temannya itu berniat mengajak Chanyeol bermain sepak bola bersama untuk menghabiskan hari minggu ini. Tapi apa yang menyambut mereka setelah pintu dibukakan, membuat dua namja itu membisu melongo melihat penampilan 'baru' Chanyeol.

Tiga menit kemudian, Kai dan Sehun tak berhenti tertawa bersama. Memegang perut mereka sambil membungkuk di lantai setelah mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol.

"Yach! Berheti tertawa atau aku akan memukul kalian!" ancaman Chanyeol itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada kedua temannya. Sehun bahkan mengambil kesempatan memfoto penampilan Chanyeol tanpa izin.

"Aku akan membunuh ponselmu," geram Chanyeol dengan mata berkilat penuh marah.

"Jonginie! Tolong aku!"

"Lari!"

"Yach!" Chanyeol melempar bola sepak ke arah Kai yang menarik tangan Sehun keluar dari kawasan rumah Park. Tapi Kai dan Sehun berhasil berkelit menghindari lemparan bola tersebut.

"Yeolie, jangan banyak bergerak. Penampilanmu tak boleh berantakan atau aku yang akan membunuhmu," ancaman bibinya membuat Chanyeol mengeram kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah bola sepak itu memantul-mantul secara gantian dari kedua lutut dan kaki Jongdae ke udara. Sementara bunyi kunyahan keripik kentang di sampingnya menjadi pengiring dari bunyi pantulan bolanya. Bocah gemuk yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya memandang permainan bola solo Jongdae sambil terus memakan snack keripiknya.

"Ku dengar dari Minho kalau game pertempuran baru keluaran Nacon baru saja keluar," Jongdae berbicara tanpa menghentikan pantulan bola sepaknya.

"Benarkah?"

"Hm."

"Kalau begitu besok kita harus mencobanya."

Jongdae tersenyum mendengar suara riang Baekhyun. Ia menghentikan bolanya tepat saat melihat kedatangan enam anak laki-laki lain dari seberang lapangan.

"Jongdae-yah!" Jaeboom melambai dari jauh.

"Ya!" Jongdae balas melambai dari jauh.

"Teman-temanmu sudah datang," celetuk Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Mereka juga temanmu."

"Secara teknis mereka teman sekolahku. Tapi tetap saja tak ada yang mau berteman dengan anak gendut sepertiku kecuali kau."

"Kalau begitu bermain sepak bola dengan kami. Sekalian itu bisa membuat perutmu mengecil," canda Jongdae sambil memukul pelan perut gemuk Baekhyun dengan bolanya.

"Shiro," tolak Baekhyun, kembali menyuap kripiknya. "Lebih asik duduk di sini menontonmu sambil makan kripikku."

Jongdae memutar bola matanya. "Ya sudah. Terserah kau saja." Ia hendak beranjak ke tengah lapangan saat mendengar suara Baekhyun selanjutnya.

"Menjadi anak gendut tidak terlalu buruk kok. Asal mempunyai teman sepertimu sudah membuatku senang."

Jongdae tertegun melihat Baekhyun tersenyum padanya. Detik berikutnya, Jongdae ikut tersenyum tulus bersama Baekhyun.

...

Jongdae tertawa bersama Yugyeom setelah berhasil menendang bola melewati gawang yang dijaga Youngjae. Jongdae menoleh ke pinggir lapangan, tawanya memudar melihat Baekhyun berjalan pergi dari posisinya semula. Jongdae lari mendekatinya.

"Baekhyun-ah. Kau mau pulang?"

Baekhyun menoleh, agak terkejut melihat Jongdae berhenti bermain dan lari ke arahnya.

"Aniyo. Aku mau membeli snack dan minuman di minimarket sana."

"Oh." Jongdae tersenyum. "Belikan buatku juga yah?"

"Enak saja," ketus Baekhyun, tapi dengan niat canda, karena detik berikutnya ia ikut nyengir.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara mesin kasir berbunyi. Pemuda tinggi bernama Kwangsoo itu menyerahkan sejumlah uang pada salah satu pembeli di minimarket tersebut. "Ini kembalianmu, cantik."

Anak 'perempuan' yang memegang kantong plastik itu menatap tajam Kwangsoo. "Aku—tidak—cantik." Ia mengeram seperti anak laki-laki, atau lebih tepatnya ia memang anak laki-laki. Tanpa menghiraukan pandangan aneh penjaga kasir tersebut, Chanyeol yang masih lengkap dengan dandanan perempuannya berjalan keluar mini market dengan mood yang semakin buruk.

Saat memasukkan recehan koin ke dalam saku dressnya, salah satu koin tergelincir tak sengaja dari jarinya, jatuh berguling di atas trotoar sampai berheti di depan sepatu seseorang. Chanyeol ingin mengabaikan koin itu. Tak ingin ambil pusing hanya karena sebuah koin milik bibinya. Siapa suruh wanita itu sudah meminta Chanyeol membelikannya makanan ringan dengan penampilan seperti ini. Tapi sebelum Chanyeol benar-benar beranjak dari tempatnya menuju mobil bibinya di pinggir jalan, suara lain menghentikannya.

"Hei, uangmu terjatuh."

'Oh. Ayolah. Itu hanya satu koin,' Chanyeol mengeluh dalam hati. Tapi toh ia berbalik juga, tak enak harus mengabaikan niat baik orang lain. Apalagi saat ia melihat bocah laki-laki gemuk yang usianya terlihat tidak beda jauh darinya.

Remaja gemuk itu mengulurkan koin sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan kagum. Chanyeol mencoba sesopan mungkin dengan menerima koin itu sambil tersenyum, tak ingin mengecewakan bocah gemuk yang bertampang innocent di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih."

Mata Baekhyun berbinar melihat senyuman Chanyeol. Dalam pandangan Baekhyun, wajah malaikat Chanyeol —berwig pirang panjang— tampak bercahaya dan berbingkai frame bunga-bunga mekar dengan backsoud 'lalalala...' seperti dalam drama-drama.

"Kau cantik." gumam Baekhyun sendiri menyeruakan isi kepalanya.

"Hah?" Chanyeol membeo di tempat, merasa ia salah dengar.

Pipi Baekhyun merona sendiri, dengan gerakan malu-malu —memainkan jari jarinya— ia mengulang ucapannya. "Kau... kau sangat cantik."

Astaga. Rasanya Chanyeol ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat. Tidak sampai satu jam sejak ia berpenampilan seperti anak perempuan. Kini ada anak laki-laki innocent yang 'mengatainya' cantik dan terlihat tertarik padanya. Seandainya yang mengatakan hal itu adalah pria tua berwajah mesum mungkin Chanyeol akan menatapnya tajam sambil menunjukkan kolornya dan jati gendernya sebagai anak laki-laki. Tapi kalau yang mengatakan itu adalah anak laki-laki yang umurnya terlihat lebih muda darinya, dan juga berwajah innocent seperti ini, apa yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan?

Melihat Chanyeol yang terdiam menatapnya, membuat Baekhyun makin malu sendiri dan salah tingkah. "A-aku, sungguh-sungguh. Kau sangat cantik..." pipi Baekhyun merona lucu. "Aku suka..." tambahnya pelan.

'Dasar bocah polos,' batin Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Terima kasih," hanya itu yang bisa ia balas meski dengan setengah hati karena 'dipuji' cantik.

"Tu-tunggu..." cicit Baekhyun, mencegah Chanyeol berbalik begitu saja. "Aku mau tahu namamu dulu," pintanya malu-malu dengan pipi gembul merona.

Si 'perempuan' pirang cantik itu melipat tangan di depan dada. Ingin segera mengakhiri ini dengan menolak bocah innocent itu secara halus, Chanyeol lebih memilih mengatakan dengan suara santai. "Maaf," Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan anak gendut."

.

.

.

.

.

Yugyeom menawarkan botol minuman mineralnya pada Jongdae, tapi Jongdae menolaknya. "Aku menunggu minuman yang dibelikan Baekhyun saja."

"Oh, ya sudah."

Hari sudah makin sore dan mereka sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain. Beberapa anak sudah pulang duluan, tapi Jongdae masih duduk di pinggir lapangan menunggu Baekhyun kembali.

"Aku duluan yah," Yugyeom pamit.

"Ya. Hati-hati."

"Hm. Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah."

"Oke."

Jongdae menatap kepergian teman-temannya, sampai akhirnya ia bisa melihat sosok Baekhyun yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan teman-temannya. Remaja gemuk itu terlihat berjalan lesu dengan kepala menunduk tanpa membawa apapun. Jongdae memandangnya dari jauh dengan heran.

"Kenapa dengan dia? Jangan bilang dia lupa bawa uang." Jongdae berspekulasi sendiri. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju Baekhyun. "Mana minumanku?" protesnya. "Hei, kau tidak sedang kecopetan kan?" tanya Jongdae khawatir melihat Baekhyun masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jongdae-yah..." suara serak Baekhyun yang terdengar disela isakan membuat Jongdae terkejut. Apalagi saat Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menunjukkan mata sembabnya.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" gagap Jongdae, mulai panik melihat Baekhyun menangis.

"Aku tidak mau gendut," Baekhyun merajuk di sela tangisnya. "Aku mau kurus Jongdae. Aku mau kurus. Bantu aku."

"A-apa?"

"Bantu aku."

"Oke. Oke. Tapi berhentilah menangis. Kau itu laki-laki. Mengapa masih saja gampang menangis?"

Tapi Baekhyun tak bisa berhenti menangis sesegukan. Jongdae menghela nafas. Ia melepaskan bola sepak di tangannya, Jongdae lebih memilih memeluk bocah gemuk itu, mengusap punggung dan bahunya.

"Tenanglah. Aku pasti membantumu."

Dengan kalimat dan sikap menenangkan dari Jongdae itu, baru bisa membuat Baekhyun benar-benar berhenti menangis dan kembali tenang sambil membalas pelukan Jongdae.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Tiga tahun kemudian.**_

Seorang pemuda berseragam high school sedang berjalan menyelusuri rak tempat berbagai macam snack yang dijejer dalam mini market tersebut. Ia hanya melihat tanpa mengambil salah satu dari mereka.

"Kalian lebih enak dipandang daripada dimakan," Baekhyun bermonolog sendiri sambil menepuk perutnya yang rata. Pemuda yang sudah berusia 15 tahun itu, kini tersenyum sendiri dengan wajah tampan yang terlihat lebih tirus dari tiga tahun yang lalu, tapi tetap terlihat imut secara bersamaan dengan pipi yang masih agak chubby.

Ponselnya berbunyi. Itu panggilan dari Jongdae.

_"Kau di mana?" _suara Jongdae menyahut di ujung saluran.

"Aku di mini market."

_"Yach. Kau tidak sedang__—__"_

"Tenang saja. Aku hanya beli minuman," potong Baekhyun. "Kau tunggu saja, aku akan segera sampai di lapangan dalam lima menit. Hei bilang dengan lainnya jangan memulai permainan sepak bola tanpa aku."

_"Iya ya. __Aku juga tak mungkin mulai main tanpamu." _

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya.

_"Baekhyun-ah. __Belikan minuman untukku juga."_

"Neh Kim-sangjanim," canda Baekhyun pada panggilan sangjanim. Jongdae tertawa di ujung sana.

_"Aku juga, belikan untukku." _suara lain menyeletuk dari tempat Jongdae. Disusul dengan suara lain dengan kalimat yang sama. _"Aku juga!"_

Baekhyun berdecak kesal. "Enak saja. Mereka pikir aku pembantu," gumamnya menggerutu.

_"Hei kalian,"_ suara Jongdae teriak terdengar dari ponsel Baekhyun. _"Jangan suruh Baekhyun beli minuman buat kalian semua. Dia bukan pembantu kalian. Dia hanya pembantuku."_

"Yach!" seru Baekhyun memprotes. Tapi detik kemudian ia tersenyum mendengar kekehan Jongdae.

Baekhyun menyerahkan uangnya pada kasir sambil menerima kantong plastiknya. "Ini kembalianmu," Kwangsoo —penjaga kasir minimarket itu— menyerahkan beberapa recehan koin pada Baekhyun.

"Kau makin tinggi saja Hyung."

Kwangsoo memandang Baekhyun dengan heran. "Apa aku mengenalmu?"

Baekhyun nyengir. "Mungkin," setelah itu ia pergi tanpa membiarkan Kwangsoo bertanya lagi. Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara Jongdae tertawa kecil dari ponsel yang masih terhubung dengan panggilan di telinganya.

_"Wah Daebak. Baru tiga tahun aku melarangmu ke mini market. __Sekarang kasir itu tak mengenalmu? Kau harus berterima kasih pada mentormu yang sudah membuatmu seperti ini."_

Baekhyun ikut tertawa kecil. "Neh Kim-sangjanim~" candanya lagi dengan sebutan tersebut. Dengan gerakan asal Baekhyun ingin mengantongi recehan koin di saku celana, tapi itu malah terjatuh di jalanan trotoar. "Aissh."

_"Ada apa?"_ tanya Jongdae mendengar desahan Baekhyun.

"Uangku terjatuh." Baekhyun berjongkok untuk memungut beberapa koinnya. Setelah itu ia mengantonginya dengan sukses. Baru saja ia mau melangkah pergi ketika suara lain menghentikannya.

"Masih ada yang tertinggal."

"Eh?" Baekhyun berbalik. Melihat seorang pemuda berseragam high school dari sekolah lain –terlihat dari warna blazer yang ia kenakan berbeda dengan punya Baekhyun– sedang berdiri sambil mengulurkan koin padanya.

"Koinmu yang terjatuh, masih ada yang tertinggal," ulang Chanyeol, pemuda tampan yang jauh lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun itu mengulurkan koin yang tadi ia pungut.

"Oh," Baekhyun mengerjap sebentar sambil mendongak, menatap Chanyeol. Ia merasa familiar dengan wajah itu, tapi juga tidak mengenalnya dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Mengabaikan perasaan aneh itu, Baekhyun mengambil koinnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih."

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, senyuman manisnya yang tampak menawan itu membuat Chanyeol tertegun. Dalam sudut pandang Chanyeol, wajah imut Baekhyun tampak bercahaya dengan bintang kelap kelip di sekitarnya, terlihat begitu menggemaskan dengan garis bibir merah muda yang melengkung di antara pipi chubby-nya, ditambah backsound imajiner lagu 'Tralalalalala..." sebagai iringannya seperti dalam drama-drama romansa. Hati Chanyeol tiba-tiba terasa begitu sejuk seolah ada angin musim semi yang menghangatkannya.

"Neumo kyopta..." gumam Chanyeol tanpa sadar.

"Hah? Apa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung, kurang jelas dalam pendengarannya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sambil memandang Chanyeol dengan bola mata innocent, membuatnya terlihat makin menggemaskan.

Chanyeol tersedak, ia lalu tersenyum kikuk —kaku dan gugup— sambil mengusap tengkuknya. "Kau cute..."

"Oh..." Baekhyun sudah terbiasa mendengar hal itu sejak ia berhasil menurunkan berat badannya. Jadi dia hanya tersenyum riang membalasnya "Terima kasih." Ia membungkuk sebentar, lalu berbalik pergi.

"Tu-tunggu!" Chanyeol melangkah satu langkah kedepan dengan tangan terulur.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun kembali menoleh dengan heran.

"Kau..." suara Chanyeol sempat tersendat di tenggorokan. "...maukah kau jadi namjachingu-ku?"

Chanyeol merutuki lidahnya yang terbelit dan malah mengucapkan kata yang salah. Seharusnya ia cukup mengatakan 'chingu' yang artinya teman, tapi kenapa malah terselip kata 'namjachingu' yang bisa diartikan sebagai pacar? Belum sempat ia menjelaskan maksudnya, Baekhyun sudah tampak salah paham duluan.

Ia memandang Chanyeol dengan aneh. "Te-terima kasih," gugupnya setengah takut dengan orang yang baru ia temui itu, tiba-tiba mengajaknya menjalin hubungan.

Dengan segenap hati, Baekhyun pun berucap,

"Tapi maaf, aku tidak tertarik dengan namja."

.

.

.

.

.

Haruskah aku menggambarkan bagaimana tubuh Chanyeol itu berdiri mematung dengan background imajiner kilatan halilintar yang mematahkan hatinya.

Persis seperti yang pernah Baekhyun rasakan saat ia dibilang gendut tiga tahun lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~Karma~**

**EnD**

**_o0o_**

**Review?**

_**~Sayaka Dini~**_

_**[**__**6 MEI**__** 201**__**6**__**]**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Ini adalah fanfic tergaje yang pernah aku buat di tahun ini... sebenarnya ini ada kisah lanjutannya, tapi ya sudahlah, kebetulan saya lagi dari fase koma-hiatus (kalau pake semi hiatus agak mainstream gitu *Plaak*) jadi cukup sampai di sini saja.

Lagi-lagi tergugah update bareng ma author unyu-unyu plus amit-amit yang sudah mengundang saya dalam event kecil berjudul _**'Update bareng buat hari ultah baby montok Baekhyun' **_ Meski kenyataannya saya malah telat update satu hari, masih untung satu hari, coba kalau satu abad? Ya gak? (Woi!)

Berikut daftar nama author yang sayamaksud : **Pupuputri, JongTakGu88, RedApplee, dan Blood Type-B**. Silahkan dilihat atau memang sudah dilihat fanfic kece-kece mereka? Ohya, salam dari **Silvie** juga buat kalian semua~

Dan...

HAPPY BIRTHDAY BAEKHYUNIEEEE~~~ (a.k.a SIMPANAN UKE-gue) hahahhahahahhaha...

P.S. Khusus untuk exo-l surabaya, sampai jumpa besok di gat-nya ultah baek di surabaya~~~ saya hadir lho... kekekekekekkkk


End file.
